Sing a song for my beloved
by Sipetin
Summary: Ace x Luffy fanfic, based on roleplay. Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

School's gym was full of young people and loud music that school's own boy band played. Air was hot by all the fangirls who were jumping and nudging each other to get closer to their idols.  
>Crossed Bones was talented band which contained four young men; Usopp the Sniper was their vocalist, Marco the Phoenix was their drummer, Fire Fist Ace their guitarist and Enel the God was bands newest DJ.<br>Ace stood on the edge of the stage, being touched by squealing fangirls and getting more and more annoyed by them and the fact that his brother or any other person from their friend group weren't there.  
>Their concert hit it's end and Ace turned to leave, but he was grabbed into tight grib of Marco, who dragged him back to the edge of stage.<br>"And where do ya think ya're going, Dottie?" pineappleheaded guy asked teasingly, earning very grumpy sigh from guitarist.  
>"Back stage, you moron", Ace growled, struggling out from Marco's grib and almost running to the green room, where he locked the door immediately, knowing that fans would do anything to get in there with him.<p>

Luffy let out deep but relieved sigh when loud music inside the gym finally died. They were waiting for that moment over a hour now with Chopper, tiny reindeer who was able to go their school because he was so intelligent. Chopper was very shy and he always hung out with Luffy and their friend group.  
>"Why do they have to play their music so loud?" little reindeer whined as he tugged his friend's hoodie's long sleeve.<br>"Dunno... And all those girls screaming out there. It just reminds me of Nami screaming my ear when I forget something important", Luffy mumbled. Both Chopper and Luffy were wearing same kind of unapproving and sore expressions. Neither of them understood that some of the guys would pay anything to be inside among only part-sober fangirls.  
>"Even if we're outside, my ears are sore...", Chopper whined again, earning a pat from Luffy.<br>"Tell me about it, Cho... Hey, Zoro's here too!"  
>Much taller guy joined the two. He had green hair, very muscular body and towel wrapped around his neck as he had just got back from his training place. Concert hadn't caught his interest either but it wasn't surprise, because he usually spent all his days training. He was leader of school's basketball team and his coach Mihawk didn't really give him any spare time.<br>"It finally ended, huh?" he asked, rubbing his sweat-covered face on towel. Luffy nodded.  
>"Yup. We need to catch Sanji and go to the back stage. I want to tease Ace about those fangirls. He hates it!" Luffy laughed and started to drag his two friends inside the gym.<br>"You're sure that there won't be any loud noises again, Luffy?"  
>"It's fine, Chopper. I'm sure of it."<br>The three of them made their way through the crowd, trying to find one of their friends called Sanji. Sanji was known as the great cook student and also as a ladies man and that's why he said he would go to concert, only to check out all the ladies there and the band of course - but his friends knew better.  
>Sanji was only silently watching vocalist of the band, Usopp. Cook student had had hots for vocalist for some time now but instead of admitting it, he did the opposite and denied it all. His friends didn't push him about his feelings, knowing that he'd admit them when the time was right.<br>Luffy, Chopper and Zoro found Sanji standing at the front of the stage, not even trying to make any conctact with girls around him. His eyes were locked to the stage, where band members were already leaving.  
>Sanji turned when he heard Luffy calling out his name and his dreamy expression was replaced by overwhelming joy.<br>"Hi guys! The concert was amazing!" Sanji spazzed immediately and gave a high five to Luffy. "Should we go and check the back stage?"

Franky hopped down from beams that supported state lights and wiped few sweat drops from his forehead.  
>"Whew! It's finally over! I'm all heated up by those damn lightings, school should sponsor us so we could get the new ones. Here, Nami, feel!" he said, reaching out to smaller woman's hand. Franky was band's lighting specialist and Nami was DJ's helper.<br>"Yes yes, Franky... I just wanna go home already. Enel was such a nuisance through the whole performance. I bet that he wouldn't find his ears if they weren't so damn long and attached to his head", orange headed woman sighed, rubbing her forehead, "can you imagine that I almost needed to act like DJ through the whole concert?"  
>"Oi oi, don't be so harsh to Enel, he's new guy and-"<br>"AAAAAACEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
>Both Franky and Nami jumped a little when they heard familiar voice calling out his brother. Nami's already tired expression grew even more tired and she covered her face in her hands.<br>"Give me a break, dear God..."  
>"Oi, Luffy!" Franky shouted, guiding their friends to their whereabouts. Luffy, Chopper, Sanji and Zoro appeared behind the corner, all wearing same kind of joyful smile.<br>"Franky! Where's Ace?"  
>"In back stage with rest of the band. Geez, those girls where wild tonight, they almost dragged your older brother from the stage..."<br>"Shi shi shi! Oh I can't wait to get tease him about it..."

Usopp and Marco rushed to green room, laughing and nudging each other. Enel had already left, feeling bad that he had cause such head ache for Nami.  
>Ace was in the middle of changing clothes, when two others startled him. Guitarist gave a deep sigh.<br>"Can't you guys even lock the door behind you? Fans could kill to get in here with us", he said with irritated tone in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Marco.  
>"Hey, ease up your ponytail, dot-face! I'm starting to wonder if you have some girl outside the school. You've grown so tense about fangirls past few weeks", Phoenix chuckled, managing to irritate his fellow band member even more.<br>"It's none of ya business", Ace growled, earning even more laugh from Usopp and Marco.  
>"And we can't lock the door just yet, Luffy would kill us if he wouldn't get to see you. You've been so busy with the concert and stuff", Usopp added.<br>"AAAAACEEE!"  
>"Speak of the devil", Marco said, grinning. Ace's annoyed expression was replaced by huge grin as his brother rushed in to green room and into his arms.<br>"Luffy! Why weren't you in the audience?" Ace asked immediately when Luffy loosened his tight grip around him.  
>"Your music is too loud and all the girls front of the stage prevented me to get to you guys", Luffy panted, "you're always touched by the girls and you don't even like it."<br>Ace let out manly laugh and flipped his long, black hair. "Sometimes you need to do things for fans, you know."  
>Marco snorted quite loudly when he heard those words. Ace glared daggers to back of his coughing friend and turned to Luffy again.<br>Sanji walked to Usopp and Marco, grinning widely. "I can't help but to think that our little shorty is jealous about Ace... He's always asking about the girls", cook student chuckled, earning accepting nods from two others and Zoro, who joined to three.  
>"I know Luffy quite well and I can't say anything to his defense...", green haired guy added, smiling slightly.<br>"Yup. And have you noticed how Ace's expression is always brighter when his little brother is with him? I think that you were wrong when you teased him about having a girl outside the school, Marco", Usopp whispered, "watch."

Luffy was dragged from Ace's hug by Nami, who declared that she. Robin and Luffy had to do some study before going home. Luffy made a pout face and refused to move, but Nami was strong for a girl and she dragged smaller boy out from the green room quite easily. Swearing could been heard when those two moved farther away.  
>Ace's expression grew quite dark when Luffy was dragged away by Nami. He turned to other remaining members of friend group. Marco immediately waggled his eyebrows to him.<br>"I don't know where are you hinting at but I'm going now to have a dance with few girls", Ace mumbled, blushing slightly and leaving the back stage. This caused remaining friends to burst to laugh.  
>"Always trying to keep his pride..."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Nami managed to drag Luffy all the way to the library, where Robin already was waiting for them. She was reading ancient-looking book about hieroglyphs and that kind of stuff, but she shut the book when the two came in. She laughed slightly to situation - frustrated Nami dragging whining and limp Luffy while cursing very heavily.  
>Luffy sat down to chair next to Robin and smiled happily to her before turning in his pout-face again.<br>"Why did you drag me away from Ace? You know that I hadn't spent time with him because of that stupid concert", Luffy growled, crossing his arms. Nami sighed but at the same time, very tired smile occupied her face.  
>"That's why we're here. We have few questions and suggestions to do, isn't that right, Robin?" Nami asked, turning to little bit darker girl.<br>"Yeah, that's exactly why we're here. We have some questions about guitarist of Crossed Bones, Portgas D. Ace, your older brother", Robin said. These words earned frowning from Luffy.  
>"You guys gotta be kidding me... I'm sick of fangirls asking about Ace and you know that well!" younger one of D. brothers murmured. Fangirls of Ace usually haunted him more than their actual idol, asking about pictures of Ace or his phone number.<br>Robin and Nami laughed.  
>"You got us wrong! We're not after your brother, it's kind of opposite. We're actually going to help you", Nami giggled, nudging Luffy a little. Luffy's frown deepened.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about...", he mumbled, slight blush appearing on his cheeks.  
>"Yes you do. I think you have crush on your brother", Robin declared quietly. These words caused Luffy's heart jump slightly.<br>"And because your older brother is blind douchebag, we figured that you need to take the charge and confess your feelings to him", Nami added, "so here's the plan; fuck him."  
>Luffy bursted to laugh. "You guys are really something..."<p>

Ace had escaped from his fangirls outside the school. He was leaning to rail and trying to ease his mind. It was his last year in this high school and girls had grew quite wild about it. Over ten girls had asked him for a coffee or movie theatre, just to be refused by him. He had told them that he had a date already, which wasn't actually a lie...  
>He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice Marco and Usopp, who sneaked behind him and glomped him harshly, causing all three of them to fall from the balcony.<br>"What the fuck was that for, you asses? Weren't you with Sanji, Franky and Zoro a while ago?" Ace coughed, spitting some grass out of his mouth. Marco laughed, holding his sides which were sore from the impact with ground.  
>"It was over than half an hour ago, idiot! Franky needed to deliver our record to Brook, Sanji had to leave early because of his cookings and you know Zoro - always training. So we're here to save you from those evil creatures called fangirls! We'll escort you to your home", Marco said, still grinning like a madman.<br>"Yeah, you can call us your knights in shining armor", Usopp added.  
>Ace let out frustrated laugh and he rubbed the sides of his head to ease his headache when his phone vibrated, telling him that he got a new text message. Two other guys we're teasing him about it immediately.<br>"One of the girls you danced with?"  
>"One of your one night stands?"<br>"Shut up! It's from Luffy. He told me to come to the school's gates so we can walk home together."  
>"So it IS one of your dates!"<br>"Marco, Usopp... prepare to die."  
>And so all three of them ran towards school's gates, Marco and Usopp chased by very irritated Ace.<p>

Luffy's head was full of Robin's and Nami's suggestions how he could get Ace. The fact that two girls knew about his feelings towards his brother gave him uneasy feeling. Was he really that easy to read?  
>Soon he heard someone shouting his name and he turned to voice's direction. As soon as he realised what was going on, his usual large grin claimed his face. Marco and Usopp were probably teasing Ace again, causing Fire Fist to chase them like mad bull.<br>When Ace noticed Luffy, his annoyed face soon brightened up and he spurted to his little brother, glomping him.  
>"Hiyaaa, Luffyy!" Ace greeted his brother with high-pitched voice, earning chuckles from younger D as well as from Marco too.<br>"Where's that grumpy Ace who just chased us for good twenty minutes?" Phoenix teased. Ace just smiled sweetly to his friend before lifting his leg and kicking Marco's weak areas. Marco stood there for a while, teasing smile still clinning on his face, before he collapsed to ground.  
>"These two douchebags want to escort us to home", Ace mumbled and pointed to lolling Usopp and whining Marco.<br>Luffy laughed to his friends and uneasy thoughts soon drifted from his mind because of the good company and Ace.

Franky quitely opened the door to art class.  
>"Brook? Brook, ya here?" he whispered. Loud BANG and annoyed growl greeted him.<br>"Franky? Is that you? Thank goodness! Some students thought that it would be funny if my foot would be in a bucket... I've tried to take it off for some time now, but every time someone came in and I had to be still", afro-headed skeleton cried. Franky turned on the lights and snorted to the sight. Brook was standing in hilarious pose and his right foot was stuck in a bucket.  
>Brook was a living skeleton and part of their friend group. School's art teacher was old witch who had casted a spell to Brook. He wasn't allowed to show himself alive, but in their friendgroup's situation it was accident. Franky had tripped over Brook and the rest is history.<br>Cyborg guy gave small recorder to his skeleton friend, who placed it near his... err, "ear" and pushed the play-button. Poor Brook's skull almost cracked from the loud sound of Ace's guitar.  
>"Well, at least they think their half-deaf fans...", Brook stated calmly, earning a big sweatdrop from Franky.<p>

Ace, Marco and Usopp were standing in the front of Luffy's and Ace's apartment. Ace was smoking cigarette and planning the next concert already with two other members.  
>"It can't be too long, because Christmas holidays are pretty nearby and thei last at least three weeks. How about three weeks from now? On that friday when holidays start?" Ace suggested, sucking his wrapped cancer.<br>"I'm in. Though we don't have a DJ then, Enel said that he'd be off to visit his parents", Marco agreed.  
>"Yeah but we could make acoustic show then. It would be relaxing for everybody."<br>"Do you mean that I need to sing for acoustic songs?"  
>"Yes, Usopp."<br>Two of three members laughed heartly as Usopp growled in frustration. Ace dropped his cigarette and stamped it. Marco gave him a wink. Ace frowned.  
>"Again that suggesting wink. Tell me already what are you hinting at, douche."<br>"We're hinting that maybe you should open your damn eyes! Someone close to you has a crush on you, and you've still failed to notice it", Usopp growled, facepalming.  
>"Yes, Fire Fist should definetly open his eyes and see how much I crave for him...", said dark voice behind Marco and Usopp. Usopp almost jumped to Marco's arms when he realised who's voice it was.<br>One of school's infamous bullies, Rob Lucci, was standing few meters away from them, grinning ominously.  
>Ace stepped forward and stared the goatee'd guy. "What are you doing here, Lucci? I told you that I accepted your date invitation and we promised to see each other tomorrow, after the school."<br>Ace's words caused two of his friends jump slighlty. Ace had what-?  
>Lucci chuckled as he stepped closer to Ace, leaning on his muscular chest. "I know, but I just wanted to tell you that your concert was amazing, as always. I just couldn't get to you because of all the fangirls", he purred softly. Marco snorted.<br>"Sometimes fangirls can save you from deeper trouble..."  
>"Come again, Phoenix?"<br>"GUYS! Stop it!" Ace ordered, "I know you can't link up with each other, but you don't even TRY to behave! Lucci, thank you for your nice words, but can you please go now? Let's see tomorrow after school, ey?"  
>"Yes, let's see tomorrow. Good night and so on, Fire Fist."<br>"Same to you. Guys, I'm going upstairs. I'm hungry and tired. See you."  
>When Ace disappeared, Usopp and Marco started gossiping immediately, thinking how this date with Lucci was going to affect Luffy's and Ace's starting relationship.<p>

"Luffy! I'm home! Sorry that it took too long!" Ace shouted when he entered his and Luffy's apartment. Faint smell of chicken lingered in the air, making Fire Fist's stomach growl. He had slept over week now in their training apartment with Usopp and Marco, so getting food from store was Luffy's job. And of course that little idiot didn't prepare food for him.  
>Ace sneaked to bedroom, where Luffy was playing Spyro with their Playstation. Older D noticed half-eaten chicken sandwich and he didn't waste any time to hog it all.<br>"Fhank you fhor fhood", he mumbled, mouth filled with food. Luffy looked his now empty plate in shock, before turning to his older brother and attacking him.  
>"YOU IDIOT! That was mine!"<br>"YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT THAT YOU DIDN'T PREPARE FOOD FOR ME!"  
>Two brother's wrestled for a moment. It turned to be draw, because both of them were exhausted.<br>Luffy was laying on top of Ace, panting heavily and staring into his brother's eyes.  
>"Shi shi shi! I won!" Luffy laughed and rolled to bed. Ace just hummed and stood up, stripping out all of his clothes and closing the Playstation.<br>Luffy felt little bit nervous when he saw Ace to sleep naked. From all nights, why this? Luffy was already pretty hard from all the perverted thoughts that had passed his mind during the evening.  
>Ace snuggled himself closer to his brother, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face to crook of Luffy's neck, planting a soft kiss to younger's neck.<br>Luffy stiffened up a little when he felt his brother's warm lips at his neck. Damn, why Ace had to be so close?  
>Younger D's hand wandered down to his boxers, squeezing gently the hardened flesh of his cock. If he could manage to be quiet, maybe Ace wouldn't notice the fact that he was fapping.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Marco and Usopp were walking towards their homes. They were still gossipping about Ace and Lucci.  
>"I can't understand how Ace has guts to go and date that guy. Lucci is imbecile", Usopp protested. Marco grinned to his friend and grabbed him in one-armed hug.<br>"At least Lucci has guts to ASK him to date...", Marco said with low voice. Usopp blushed and struggled from Phoenix' grip.  
>"Oi, what was that supposed to mean?" long-nosed singer asked, though he knew quite well what Marco was talking about. Image of Sanji, his crush, flashed through his mind. Marco laughed and punched his friend's head.<br>"Stop playing stupid and be a man, dammit. I told you already that everyone knows that Sanji got hots for you", Phoenix giggled unmanly and winked his eye to his friend. Usopp sighed.  
>"Yeah but what am I supposed to do? It's not like I could just go to his apartment and ask him for date or anything..."<br>"Just why not? I don't see a problem here."  
>Usopp was quiet for a moment and Marco saw that he was struggling with himself. He decided to add some fuel for the flames. "Imagine if Lucci or any other CP-member would take interest in him."<br>That was the last straw. Usopp turned right on his heels and started to walk towards the place where their friend lived. Marco waved for the goodbye and headed to his own home. Unfortunate to him, it started rain heavily.  
>"Crap! Where's the umbrella when I really need it?" Marco sighed with frustrated tone. He started to run. Little exercise wouldn't do any bad for anyone...<br>It started to rain even more and Marco's sight was decreasing rapidly. Boy sighed and stopped running. He would end up to be overrun by a car if he wouldn't be careful in this kind of weather.  
>He heard car behind him.<br>'Speak of the devil', pineapplehead sighed mentally and wandered farther away from motor road, just to notice that car was slowing down and stopping beside him.  
>"You'll get sick if you jog in this kind of weather", said the voice from the car, "get in, I'll drive you to home. We're almost neighbours, after all."<br>Bright smile rose to Marco's lips when he realised who was driving the car. It was his one-armed history teacher, Shanks "the Redhead". Marco jumped in to expensive car, soaking wet.  
>"Sorry for wetting your seat, Redhair", Phoenix apologised immediately. Shanks just laughed and told that it was nothing.<p>

At the same time in the opposite direction, Usopp was fighting with himself. He stood in the front of Sanji's door, staring down to doorbell. It still wasn't too late to chicken out, but Marco wouldn't let him live down with it. So, with shaky hands, he pushed the doorbell and waited. His heart was beating faster than he could've ever imagined.  
>Sanji opened the door in mere seconds, but to Usopp it felt like a year. And when it finally happened, he just stood there and felt ashamed.<br>Cook student blinked a little, surprised by the fact that who had rung his doorbell. He could feel his cheeks warming up. Goddammit!  
>"Hey, Usopp, how can I help you?" Sanji asked, wiping his hands to kitchen towel. Usopp started to laugh nervously, rubbing the back of his head.<br>"Ahahaha, nothing important, really... ", vocalist blabbered. His tanned face was now all red and he cursed mentally. What was wrong with him?  
>"Come again? I didn't really catch that last part", Sanji said gently, grabbing Usopp's hand and tugging him inside. "Come and have some tea with me and explain yourself more clearly."<p>

Shanks was even more relaxed in person than he was in school, though he was the most relaxed teacher ever.  
>Marco had so much fun with his teacher that it was almost sad to notice that Shanks parked on his driveway and asked if this was his stop. Marco nodded and get off from the car. Before he closed the door, he heard Shanks calling his name.<br>"Remember to do the homework."  
>Marco laughed and shut the door behind him, waving for a goodbye as Shanks drove away. Rain had eased a bit during the drive.<br>Phoenix noticed that his legs were kinda wobbly and it puzzled him. Just a few moments ago he was running through the rain.  
>"I'd better not te get sick or teacher's will kill me...", pineapplehead sighed. Instead of usual stairs he took the elevator.<p>

Usopp and Sanji sat on the couch, laughing together to funny TV commercial. Sanji had made the very sweet tasting tea for them and though Usopp didn't usually care about tea, now he drank it all.  
>Long-nosed vocalist also told to Sanji about Ace and Lucci. Cook student wasn't impressed by this information.<br>"Sheesh, why does Lucci even bother to mess up with Ace anymore? It's kinda clear that those brothers aren't just brothers, they're more like lovers", curly eyebrow sighed, collecting his and Usopp's dishes and taking them to sink.  
>"Tell me about it. I don't really understand Ace either. Why would he accept date with Lucci? He hates that guy."<br>"Yeah but Ace is not a bad person. Maybe he wanted to be gentleman..."  
>"Pfft, nope. He can refuse to go to date if girls ask him to go out..."<br>"Oh."  
>Two of them fell silent for a moment. Usopp found out that his heart was beating rapidly again, as he knew what he should ask next.<br>"Say, Sanji...", he mumbled, not daring to look into eyes of other guy. Sanji just blinked and silence messaged to Usopp that other one was waiting for him to continue.  
>"I was wondering that... I mean Marco told me and I think that he's stupid, hahaha... that um... Help me here... I mean... You know, it would be nice to hang out with you. Just you and me."<br>Silence. Usopp paniced a little, but when he glanced up he saw how cook was smiling. It was the most happiest smile Usopp had ever seen and it really melted his heart.  
>"Yes, I'd love to hang out with you", Sanji simply said and Usopp felt like heavy rock was rolled out from his heart. He answered to cook's smile and glanced up the clock.<br>"Crap! I need to go to home right now... If I'm late, father's not gonna let me live...", Usopp said, standing up and heading to door. Sanji escorted him.  
>"When are we going to our d... I mean, when are we going to hang out?" cook asked shyly, two super cute pink dots forming to his cheeks. Usopp gulped to the sight.<br>"Let me think about it... Well, tonight's the fullmoon and what I've heard, it's very amazing sight if you go to the nearby lake. What would you say if we'd go for fishing there tonight? When my father's asleep?"  
>"Sounds great."<br>"Good. I'll see you soon!"  
>When Sanji was sure that Usopp couldn't hear him anymore, young man let out somekind of sound between happy laugh and squeal. He searched for his phone and pocketed it, waiting for his crush's invitation.<p>

Ace couldn't sleep. Usually he had his narcoleptic attacks at the same moment his head touched the pillows, but now it had been almost fifteen minutes. To tell the turth, he didn't even really feel that tired. Something was tugging his mind.  
>First, Lucci. Lucci was the biggest bully of the school and in charge of gang called CP. Whole CP-gang had been such a nuisance from the start, awlays teasing Luffy's and Ace's friends. Ace knew why. Lucci was in love with him and he had accepted to go out with him if he'd leave his friends alone.<br>Still, going out with Lucci felt so wrong.  
>Ace stola a glance to Luffy's back, smiling slightly. Younger brother was breathing heavily already and Ace figured that he had fallen asleep. So, being so clever brother, he moved closer and planted a kiss to Luffy's earlobe.<br>"Luffy... I think I have feelings for you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ace wasn't the only one who was awake.  
>Luffy was more than awake, he was fapping, but he tried to keep it down. Usually he could've managed to ignore it, but tonight Ace was sleeping naked beside him. Nami's suggestion popped to his mind all the time.<br>"_Fuck him_."  
>Luffy really wished that he could, but he was aware that Ace wasn't probably going to answer his feelings.<br>... Until that damned old brother confessed.  
>Luffy jumped slighlty when he heard those words. He let out squeal-like voice and turned immediately to his brother, hand still in his boxers.<br>"You...wha...?" Luffy asked, confused. He could feel Ace's breath against his face. They were so close and this closeness caused him to stroke his cock little bit harder. Luffy let out loud sigh of pleasure, tipping his head back.  
>Ace was first embarassed that he got caught by his "sleeping" brother, but soon he blinked in confusion to Luffy's reaction. What was with all that sighing and trembling?<br>Older brother the glanced down and it took less than five seconds from him to grasp on what was happening. His confused expression was replaced by mischievous grin.  
>"You fooled me... I thought that you were sleeping...", older one chuckled, "but now I see that you were thinking someone..."<br>Even in darkness he could see how Luffy's face heated up.  
>"Who you might actually be thinking? I haven't seen that any guys or girls caught your attention", Ace asked, hint of jealousity in his voice.<br>"Anh... none of.. your business... stupid bro...", Luffy panted, unable to stop though he was caught red handed. He was beyond that point already.  
>Ace laughed a little and teasingly nibbled his brother's collarbones, causing younger one to squeal.<br>"I might not be that person you're dreaming of, but you seem to.. need a hand there", he said, lowering his voice so it sounded more like purr. He could feel how Luffy was stiffening up.  
>They had called themselves "brothers" over decade now, but that fact hadn't stop them from doing certain things, like helping each other in these kind of stuff. "Brothers with benefits", like Marco liked to call them...<p>

Ace pulled Luffy against him, hands wandering around younger boy's body. Soon other of them ended up to Luffy's cock, while other one gently tugged Luffy's own hand away so he could do the job for him. He enjoyed Luffy's deep sighs near his ear, they felt so arousing.  
>"You're thinking someone too...", Luffy panted, hand resting on Ace's growing limp of love. Fire Fist laughed nervously, thrusting himself against younger's hand.<br>"My hand in your boxers and your moans on my ear... who wouldn't be hard?" he chuckled, increasing the speed of his hand. Luffy's grib tightened on his waist, nails dugging into his skin, leaving red marks there. Younger one bit his nipple quite harshly, causing Ace to jump a little. It didn't hurt that much, though. It sent cold, pleasurable shivers down his spine.  
>Their moment didn't last for too long, because Luffy was already near the edge. He came with load moan, louder than the ones before it. Sticky white liquid covered Ace's hand and part of their sheets.<br>Luffy rolled onto his back, panting heavily, face as red as rose, while his older brother stood up, grabbed his towel and cleaned up the mess.  
>Luffy stared his older brother, one question drifting in his sleepy mind.<br>"Did you mean what you said earlier?"  
>This caused Ace to froze for a while, but then he turned to younger D, smiling brightly.<br>"Yes. Every word."  
>Luffy nodded. He collected his courage and said, blushing;<br>"I have feelings for you too... I've had them quite a while... So... what are we gonna do?"  
>Luffy didn't get his answer immediately. Ace fell silent and looked like something was troubling him.<br>"Lu... I have date with Lucci tomorrow", he confessed, "but I'm doing it because of you guys, okay? You know what kind of person Lucci is... He'll do anything to get what he wants."  
>Luffy nodded again, letting out disappointed sound. To him, Lucci was annoying bully and kind of rival in love, because that weird goatee'd guy was always circling around Ace, trying to seduce him and of course threatening the rest of their friend group.<br>"It's not fair that he always get what he wants", younger D complained, earning silent chuckle from his brother. Luffy then wrapped his arms around Ace's middle in protective manner, falling asleep in mere seconds.

Sanji woke up when his phone buzzed beside him. He rubbed his eyes before he reached his phone and checked who had texted him. His heart jumped slighlty when he noticed that the whan who had texted to him was Usopp, saying that he was good to go and telling him that they'd meet in front of Usopp's home.  
>Sanji jumped from couch, grabbed his jacket and rushed towards their meeting place.<br>When cook student got there, Usopp was already waiting for him, looking little bit sheepish.  
>"I couldn't get the rods, because dad is sleeping on the couch... So I couldn't get to our warehouse...", Usopp confessed immediately. Sanji felt little bit uncomfortable. How was their date going to turn out now? But Sanji saw that Usopp was already sad because lack of rods, so he just smiled.<br>"It's okay, we can still chat and enjoy the view, right?"  
>"You're right."<br>They started to walk towards the lake, talking some nonsense stuff about school and it's teachers, though Sanji's mind wandered all the time to somewhere else, like how cool it would be just to reach out and grab Usopp's hand and...  
>"Hm?"<br>Cook almost tripped when he realised that his thoughts had developed to actions. His hand, which was few seconds ago in his pocket, had reached out and tangled it's fingers around Usopp's hand.  
>Vocalist glanced to their hands. Sanji was almost ready to let go, but long-nosed singer just tightened his grip, refusing to let his hand go.<br>They finally arrived to lake. It was very beautiful sight indeed. Silver rays of moonlight danced happily on the waves of the lake.  
>"Wow, this is amazing...", Usopp sighed, earning approving sound from his date.<br>"I never thought that it could be this beautiful. I always think about fish and what kind of food I could prepare from them."  
>"Tch, yeah, figures! Teacher Zeff is always spazzing about you and your cookings so it's only normal that talented student like you could easily spent his whole life in front of oven..."<br>Sanji seemed quite happy for this kind of praise, since cooking was the only thing he was good at, if you don't count hitting ladies.  
>They sat down to bench and Sanji dared to push his luck a little. He guided Usopp's head to his lap and started to pet vocalist's hair. Usopp didn't seem to mind this, though. He seemed kind of relaxed even though Sanji could feel that his heart was beating rapidly.<br>Cook student stared the other guy on his lap for a while and it took some time from him to notice that he was actually leaning forward. He was going to kiss Usopp...  
>Usopp then noticed this and little smile crawled to his face. He wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck, pulling other one into long kiss.<p>

They stayed there for a quite a time, but at some point they both needed air. Usopp broke the kiss and smiled happily to other student.  
>"You taste like strawberry."<br>Sanji blinked a little, blush forming again to his face. "Yeah, I made strawberry cake before you invited me and cook's job is to taste his dishes."  
>Usopp chuckled. "How about cook's boyfriend?"<br>Sanji jumped slightly. Boyfriend? He formed that word silently with his mouth before large grin occupied his face and he hugged Usopp. Usopp just laughed and snuggled his head to his boyfriend's chest.

Marco was playing Call of Duty when his MSN gave a small but notable sound. Phoenix frowned, paused the game and checked who dared to interrupt him, despite the personal message "I'M CODing!"  
>It was Shanks.<br>~ _I hope that you've done your homework, because if not, Imma going to kick your ass in AC :P~  
><em>Marco laughed and typed his answer.  
><em>*Of course I've done my homework, Redhead. And don't ya think that you could kick my ass that easily, I'm pure pro you know.*<br>~ Yeah right. But hey, have you noticed that Sanji's relationship status has changed? 8D I have itchy feeling that this has something to do with Usopp. Ps. I can drive you to school tomorrow. Busses aren't that cheap, anyway.~  
>*Yup I kicked his ass about that thing :P They went date with Usopp. I'm so happy for them, they're good couple. Thanks for the offer, I'll take it!*<br>~You're pretty good matchmaker ;) Okay, see you around tomorrow, I'm off now. Work :P -~  
>*Yeah see ya.*<br>_When Shanks went offline, Marco opened COD again, but then he closed it, deciding that it was too late already and he should go to sleep. They'd have Shanks all day and he was already having too much day-offs from school.


	5. Chapter 5

When Marco woke up in the morning, he immediately recalled that Shanks would give him a ride to school. Somehow this thought made him feel special and happy.  
>He was going to make some breakfast when he noticed that he was out of food. He groaned and slapped his forehead. Of course, he had been out of money for some time now. Today Goverment was going to put to his bank account part of his student loan so he could buy food. So once again, he needed to survive until school's lunch break.<br>Phoenix did his usual morning chores, did some dishes and checked his facebook and ran some updates. And of course he started to download new music to his computer. He then looked the time and sighed. No matter what, he wouldn't just sit here and wait for Shanks to get him. He was too excited about something and he needed some fresh air, so he grabbed his things with him and stepped outside from his apartment, heading to Shanks' place.  
>Redhair's apartment was located in one of the expensive apartment buildings near the edge of town, while Marco lived in very cheap student dormitory. There was always somekind of ruckus near his home so he was surprised how quiet it was here, though he was only few hundred meters away from his own home.<br>Phoenix-boy soon spotted familiar sportcar in one of the driveways and he nearly ran to it. Marco had always had weak spot for cars and that kind of stuff since he could easily be considered as nerd. But he was that kind of cool nerd who was loved by every damn girl at school.  
>"Oi!"<br>Marco jumped when he heard someone shouting to him, but then he saw Shanks who was waving his hand and walking towards him. Marco answered with eager nod and wave.  
>"Sorry I'm early! I just couldn't wait at home", Marco laughed, rubbing the back of his bald head. Shanks gave him a blink.<br>"Do you have fever or something? What kind of rascal student wants to go to school early? And with his teacher?"  
>Marco maked somekind of pout-face.<br>"I'm not rascal, I'm good student!"  
>Shanks snorted, spilling his hot coffee to driveway. "Good student? You? Oh come on, I've heard from other teachers what kind of idiot you can be with Usopp and Ace when you're in the same class together. Setting curtains and tables in fire, am I right?"<br>"It was Ace's fault! He's damned pyromaniac I tell you..."  
>Still laughing Shanks ordered him to jump in car so he wouldn't be late from meeting with other teachers. Marco obeyed happily, hands sliding almost in adoring manner along sportcar's shining cover. His head was full of questions about car.<p>

Driving to school lasted for good twenty minutes, but for Marco it felt like two seconds. He was having so much fun with his teacher. They were talking about history, essays and cars. Marco soon found out that they shared many common traits with Redhead, like ruffling their own hair when they were embarassed. It was kind of cute.  
>Shanks parked his car to his own parking place and stepped out from it, still holding his stomach after good laughs with his student. Redhead then glanced up and little smikr occupied his face.<br>Usopp and Sanji were walking hand in hand towards school. Cook student was snuggling against other's neck and it seemed like they've been laughing for some time now.  
>"Remember when I praised you as a good matchmaker?" Shanks asked, glancing to Marco. "There you see the proof."<p>

"Yadda yadda yadda I get the point already, okay?" Ace sighed, grunting his teeth togehter and rubbing his temples.  
>Nami had gave him good lecture about how dating Lucci would cause bad things happen to him. All of this because Luffy was big-mouthed idiot.<br>"You're not even listening the half what I was saying!"  
>"Ease it, Nami! Ace's very strong and if he needs help, he can always call to me and I'll come and beat those bastards up!"<br>"What would you do, eat their food?"  
>"OI! And I was trying to help you!"<br>Ace laughed and punched his little brother's side gently and then, before he could even react, he was glomped by Marco as he, Usopp and Sanji joined the trio. Two last mentioned laughed to wrestling Marco and Ace.  
>"What's up? Why are you so worked up, Nami-swan?" Sanji asked, adding swan-part to her name like he always did with the ladies. This earned some jealous glaring from Usopp.<br>Nami's expression brightened up a little when he saw two boy's, holding hands and acting like a couple.  
>"Well well well, what do we have here? You guys finally got guts to confess each other?" Nami teased, nudging Sanji's side.<br>"I was the one who asked a question first, Nami-swan", Sanji mumbled, blushing.  
>"Oh right. Well, Ace is going on date with Lucci today and I was lecturing him how he should be careful. We don't know what kind of things that bastard can do..."<br>"Yeah but we can always beat them up, if something happens", Marco said while Ace slowly stood up. Pineapplehead was still getting piggyback ride from freckle-face.  
>Nami sighed to his words and shook her head. "Doesn't anyone of you really understand...? Oh well, as long as Ace plays his part smoothly, everything's okay, I guess."<br>Suddenly Marco jumped from Ace's back and grabbed the front of Luffy's jacket, tugging it down. He stared his neck for a while before he turned back to Ace, grinning like an old pervert.  
>"YOU SMUG BASTARD! You told us that you were too tired to practice anymore and wanted to go to sleep, but this is what you were really doing! Screw you, you pervert!" Marco declared and pushed Luffy forward so everyone could see large biting marks and bruises on younger's neck.<br>Ace's face went to nice shade of red as he pulled Luffy into his arms and straightened up his down pulled jacket. Everyone was grinning at him, especially Marco and Usopp. They wouldn't let him live this down...  
>"So that's why you were so eager to get rid of me yesterday, Fire Fist Ace..."<p>

All of them turned to obviously angry Lucci, who was standing behind them with two of his gang members, Kalifa and Spandam.  
>Ace smiled kind of sheepishly to CP-members, rubbing his head. Luckily Marco stepped between dagger glaring Lucci and Ace, crossing his arms and staring to bully.<br>"Didn't you guys accept that you'd see each other after the end of school? So whaddya doing here, Pidgeon-boy?" Marco growled. Lucci smirked.  
>"If you guys haven't noticed, you stand in the middle of school yard. It's not like it's your territory or anything, Phoenix."<br>"Bite me."  
>"You'd love that, Redlover."<br>Marco immediately snapped out of control. "Whatta hell you mean by that?" he shouted, rising his fist. Usopp and Ace quickly stopped their friend from hitting laughing Lucci.  
>"I think that you know what I mean, Phoenix. If I were you, I'd be more careful with my actions."<br>"Knock it off, guys!" Ace cried in frustration, dragging furious Marco away from CP members. "Can't you really act like normal people when you meet?"  
>Marco, Usopp and Ace were followed by rest of their friend group. They ignored the mean comments coming from their bullies as they headed towards the school.<p>

Ace was bored.  
>He was having math with junior students because he couldn't go bowling with rest of his sport club. He didn't have the money for it, he needed to save it for his and Luffy's food. And of course date with Lucci.<br>Ace looked to Luffy, who was sitting on the other side of the classroom and was obviously having problems with his math questions.  
>Older D. the ripped piece of paper from his notebook and wrote down something with cute grin on his face. He then scrunched the note, checked that teacher wasn't watching him and threw his note to Luffy. It hit the back of younger one's head, managing to startle him so badly that he fell down from his chair, obviously angering their math teacher Tashigi.<br>"Monkey D. Luffy! Next time you interrupt my class you'll get detention!" she declared. Ace covered his mouth with his hand, letting out quiet snort. When Luffy glared daggers at him, he motioned younger boy to read his note. Luffy showed finger to him before he obeyed.

_Luffy:  
>I think I'll skip the practice with band today and most part of my date with Lucci so we could go to a movie or something? We still need to talk about our feelings.<br>Ps. Marco glued a note to your back on lunch break. It tells people to rape you. If I were you, I'd be careful. That second year student, Arlong, is rumoured to have hots for you. I don't even want to imagine what he could do with that nose of his...  
>~ Ace<em>

Luffy made out disgusted face when he read last part of the letter, but then he turned to Ace and showed his thumb up. He'd love to spend some time with his older bro alright.

"Okay, guys, copy this to your notebooks while I'm going to check your homework. If somebody hasn't done them, he or she will stay here with me after school", Shanks announced to his class, earning few disappointed sighs from his girl students.  
>"I wish I wouldn't have done them so I could've spent some time with him", tomboy of the class, Sipe, sighed, earning quiet agreements from his friends. Shanks smiled to them as he walked through the whole classroom, finally ending up to Marco's and Usopp's sitting place.<br>Marco was spacing out and didn't react even to his name before Usopp poked his side and nodded towards awaiting Shanks.  
>"Huh?" Phoenix asked, rubbing his sleepy looking eyes. Shanks laughed.<br>"Homework, mister Marco. You need to concenrate to my class and stop day dreaming about hot people", Redhair teased. Marco made a face.  
>"Haven't done them."<br>"What's the name of the server you're playing in COD?"  
>"Moby Dick. Why?"<br>"I'm going to kick your ass for not doing homework."  
>These words caused some girls in class let out adoring voices. Gamer-teacher was something so hot nowadays.<br>Marco just grinned to Redhair, tilting his head a little. "I'd love to see that you know. I'm pro what it comes to games."  
>"Don't judge the book by it's cover. So am I. Rest of the class, you're dismissed! But you, Mister Marco, are going to stay here and do your homework while I'm watching."<br>Phoenix growled and opened his taskbook and started to fill questions. Usopp gave him a small pat to back before he went to see his boyfriend.  
>Shanks closed the door after the last one of students had disappeared and then sat down on Marco's desk.<br>"Say, Phoenix... Is there any other games where I could kick your ass?"


	6. Chapter 6

When Ace finally got out from the school, Lucci was already waiting for him at the school's gate. He'd been off from school three hours earlier than Ace, so he had visited his home to change his school uniform. Ace blinked to the sight. He had never seen Lucci in casual clothing and there he still was, wearing baggy black hoodie and tight jeans that really flattered his round ass.  
>Fire Fist shook his head. He couldn't actually believe that he was thinking about Rob Lucci's round ass, but somehow casual looking pidgeon-boy turned him on.<br>"Hello, Ace. Finally here", Lucci greeted, straightening himself. Ace just huffed, making somehow disappointed face despite his thoughts. Lucci grinned.  
>"Still mad at me from earlier?"<br>"Of course I am!" Ace snapped, motioning with his hand in pretty offensive manner. "You were teasing my friends again and you know what I think of that!"  
>Lucci backed of a little. "I got it, I got it. I'll apologise them next time I see them, okay?"<br>Ace huffed again. He knew that Lucci was just saying that to make him calm. In real life Lucci had too much pride for apologising from anyone.  
>"Whatever. I'll forget it now. Let's concentrate on our date, m'kay? Did you plan something special?"<br>"Not really. Maybe we could just go for a coffee or something? I'll pay", Lucci offered. This made Ace smile. Maybe Lucci wasn't that bad guy after all...  
>They went to town center and Ace soon realised that he had been kind of right. Lucci was bad guy, but to him he was trying to act all nice. Ace even noticed that Lucci was actually trying to smile friendly, without that evil shadow behind it. It was sad to say that other guy was total failure at smiling nicely.<br>When they arrived to café, Ace ordered nice hot mint chocolate while Lucci ordered espresso. This made Fire Fist chuckle. He had guessed that espresso or some other kind of strong coffee would be Lucci's cup of tea.  
>They sat down to one corner table and started some random chit-chat. They pretty much talked about school and who's teacher was the best, but some personal information was also shared. Ace felt like he could trust Lucci.<br>"Wow, you've had crush on me for several months? Geez, usually when people have crush on me, it fades away in like... few weeks or so", Fire Fist said. He was flattered by this information. Lucci just shrugged.  
>"Maybe that proves that some of them aren't worth of you attention...", pidgeon-boy said with suggesting tone. Ace sighed.<br>"Let's not get in that area again. I accepted your date invition because I wanted you to stop teasing my friends."  
>"You know you can end this if you'd become my boyfriend."<br>Ace stood up, glaring at Lucci's eyes. "Are you blackmailing me?"  
>Lucci's answer was nothing but pretty cold smile when he put on his jacket. "I think this date's over? I must say I'm pretty disappointed, but I had fun until the end. Thank you, Fire Fist."<br>With those words Lucci left, leaving dumbfounded Ace behind. Lucci, that awesome-assed bastard! He was really blackmailing him! And Ace somehow knew that it was probably going to work at some point, because he was super protective over his friends.  
>Fire Fist shook his head, deciding that it was not good time to think about that kind of stuff. He got rid off Lucci faster than he thought and it was only a good thing - now he would have more time to spent with Luffy.<p>

Luffy was laying on the couch, playing Pokémon with his good old Game Boy Advance when his phone rang.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hi Luffy! It's Ace here. My date's over already so I thought that if you could meet me at movie theatre. I'll pick the movie this time. See ya, don't make me wait!"  
>With those words, Ace hung up. Luffy grinned widely and jumped from couch, starting to look for his clothes.<p>

Ace watched the clock ticking. He had waited Luffy for over fifteen minutes now and other one should arrive in any moment. Older D had decided the movie already. It was described as overly disgusting movie, where some insane doctor made somekind of centipede from humans. Ace was fan of disgusting and horrifying movies so he wanted to see this.  
>He felt someone grab his shoulder and when he turned, he saw Luffy's grinning, flushed face.<br>"Took you long enough, idiot", he chuckled and embraced his little brother, who just gently punched his chest.  
>"Long? Screw you, I had to walk from home!" younger D. laughed heartily. He grabbed the movie tickets from his brother.<br>"Human Centipede? Sounds fun!" he declared, taking Ace's hand and pulling him into the theatre.

Marco was cleaning his apartment when his doorbell rang. Phoenix frowned and looked at the clock. It was half past four, who on Earth would visit him this late? Usually his friends would come around noon if they wanted to visit him.  
>Drummer's jaw hit the floor when he saw who was behind the door. Shanks was leaning to stairs' safety rail and grinning widely, holding bag of candies in his hand.<br>"I'm here to kick your ass. You choose the game", Redhead said, not waiting for invitation to come in. He kinda had known that Phoenix would be shocked if he'd appear behind his door and Shanks was known by his habit to troll people and he really did enjoy it.  
>Shanks slomped to Marco's couch, letting out a whistle when he saw his honorable collection of consoles, games and large TV.<br>"At least there are many games where I can beat you", Shanks said, still grinning. Marco was starting to recover from his shock and he patted his television proudly.  
>"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched. I'm pro in every game I own", Phoenix stated and sat down beside his teacher, stretching out to Need for Speed.<br>"Now you're talking. No one has ever beaten me on that game", Shanks warned as Marco offered the controller to him.  
>"Me neither. The best one wins. But I'll take the best car."<br>"Pfft. I could beat you with bicycle in this..."

Marco soon noticed that Shanks wasn't kidding. Though his teacher only had one arm, it didn't stop him for being him up in every game they played.  
>They played for several hours and drank up over twenty bottles of soda and two bags of chocolate candies, so at the end of Shanks' visit Marco was giggling to every random thing his teacher came up.<br>"Aww damn! I could've beat your up in this one! Look, only 3HP left!" Marco cried in frustration when his character in Street Fighter collapsed to ground. Shanks cracked his knuckles and was obviously pleased to himself.  
>"You owe me some homework here. I'll send them to your email."<br>"Hey! We didn't have this kind of deal!"  
>Shanks just chuckled as he stood up, ready to leave. Marco escorted him to door.<br>"Thank you for the one hell of a night, Redhead. I can't recall when was the last time I had so much fun with someone", Marco thanked, earning warm smile from Shanks.  
>"I should thank you. I'm kind of lonely because I live alone and stuff. When I'm home, I just usually do my work and go to sleep early. Speak of no-life..."<br>"Huh? I thought you'd have wife and kids."  
>"Well.. let's put it this way. I'm not too fond with them, especially with women."<br>Marco nodded in agreement and before he realised what he was doing, he leaned forward and planted a shaky kiss to Shanks' rough cheek.  
>This act caused the two to fall in awkward silence which Shanks soon ended with cough.<br>"Like I said, thank you for wonderful evening. Maybe all that soda you consumed caused you to go little sugar high... But still, I'm going to think what I'm feeling right now and you should too." Deep sigh. "When you're sure what you feel towards me, come to me and we can discuss about this. But make sure that it's after school has ended."  
>Marco nodded and all Shanks could do in that point was close the door and head towards his own apartment. He seriously wasn't sure how he had been able to leave Phoenix-boy's apartment without flooring him. Shanks had figured out his feelings towards the boy over month ago when he attempted to his history class for the first time.<br>Now all he could do was hope that Marco would come to him someday after school and they could decide what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy steppped out from theatre, gasping some fresh air like fish on the ground. Ace followed him, grinning widely.  
>"I thought that you said it sounds fun, right?" older brother laughed and nudged Luffy's side. Younger one gagged and glanced to his brother with half-lid eyes.<br>"You're sick..."  
>"I'm everything you want me to be."<br>Luffy laughed to this and grabbed Ace's arm. They started to head towards their apartment.  
>Ace told everything about Lucci's and his date to Luffy, who frowned with jealousity.<br>"I told you that he was a bad guy. You won't go near him anytime soon", younger D. growled, snuggling little to his brother's side. Ace chuckled as response.  
>"Whatever you say."<br>They walked few moments in silence but then Ace's phone buzzed in his pocket. Luffy immediately gave him look of unapproval, but Ace waved his hand.  
>"Don't worry. Lucci does not have my phone number since I refused to give it to him. This one's from Marco", he said and began to read the message.<p>

_Ace, I feel horrible atm. I know you and Luffy are on your date(?) but I could use some good company... Something happened between me and Shanks. Can I come to your place?  
>~ Marco<em>

Ace frowned to this message and typed as fast as he could his answer.

_Of course you can, douchebag. You know I'm here for ya 8) We'll be waiting under that Old Bridge. You made me curious.  
>~ Dot-face<em>

Ace hit the send-button with sigh and turned to Luffy.  
>"I'm sorry, but Marco feels shitty at the moment and needs some company. I promised to him that he could come over to our place and we would wait him under Old Bridge near our apartment. Is that alright to you?" he asked, though it was unnecessary. Their apartment was actually his after all so he could invite anyone in anytime he wanted to.<br>Luffy simplu shrugged, but Ace could see that his little brother wasn't pleased with this idea. Luffy had probably had some special plans for the night with him which he couldn't carry out now when Marco was coming. Ace sighed and ruffled Luffy's hair.  
>"Hey, we can have our sexy times as long as we'll live together, right?" he purred and leaned to kiss Luffy's forehead, making younger one to blush and grin slightly.<br>"Guess you're right..."

They waited for Marco for good thirty minutes before other guy finally appeared. Ace turned to lecture him for being late, but as soon as he saw what state Marco was in, he shut his mouth. His fellow band member was crying.  
>"Marco? What the hell happened?" Ace freaked out as other one snuggled into his hug, silent sobs erupting from his mouth.<br>When Marco was confessing his and Shanks' situation, Luffy received a message from Nami. It made his stomach twist in very unpleasant way.  
>"Guys... it seems that Shanks has put up very firghtening status. I can't access to facebook with my phone but you can so could you check what's wrong?"<br>As soon as he had said those words, Marco dug his phone from his pocket, quickly typing things with it. Ace leaned to read what was going on since he was very curious bastard.

_"Great. Just great. I arrive home just to notice that polices are here and I'm accused by being fucking pedophile. Someone turned me in about something. Now off to police station... I hope I won't lose my job...",_ Marco read out loud, his grip tightening around his phone. Someone had seen Shanks visiting him and he had pretty clear guess who it had been. He dropped his phone and turned to leave, heading towards dangerous district called Red Line.  
>Ace sprinted after him just to be hit by his friend. He fell to the ground, holding his nose as blood ran down on his face.<br>"DON'T YOU DARE TO STOP ME NOW! It's your fucking date that had turned Shanks in just because I opposed him today!" Marco shouted, glaring daggers at poor Ace. He then began run towards Red Line, leaving Ace and Luffy alone.  
>Luffy acted quickly. He knew that his brother had kind of phobia towards blood. And he was right. As soon as Ace noticed that he was bleeding, he let out panicked cry and his whole body started to tremble in Luffy's arms.<p>

Franky, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro arrived to police station, where chief officer Garp was waiting for them. He was muscular man as well as grandfather of Luffy and Ace.  
>"Took you long enough, brats. Now go there and beat some sense to head of that bastard Sengoku. There's no way that Redhead could do something like that", he said and opened the door to youngsters. They stepped in and were faced by both Shanks and Sengoku. Last mentioned didn't seem pleased to situation, but when Shanks noticed who arrived, hope flashed in his eyes.<br>Franky was the first one to talk.  
>"Redhead's not some child molester. We have information about Marco and the thing you should know is that even if he's only second year student, he's already an adult", cyborg said and offered some papers to Sengoku who started to read them carefully. When he was finished, he ordered boys to go back to waiting room.<p>

"Do you think that we were able to save his ass?" Usopp asked quietly when they took their seats.  
>"If not, I'm going to kick that fucking Sengoku's head off", Sanji growled. Shanks was groups favorite teacher and the fact that Marco had had crush on him for several months now didn't decrease their respect towards one-armed history teacher. He was kind of father figure to them all.<br>All of them jumped slightly when door opened and tired-looking shanks stepped out from the room, followed by Sengoku, who was wearing his usual perfect pokerface. Younger guys stood up immediately and followed Shanks to outside, where he explained them his situation, thanked them and told them to go home to get some rest.

Blueno's huge fist squeezed all air from Marco's lungs when it hit his stomach with brute force. Blueno, one of the members of CP, was Red Line's unofficial boxing champion and his title was so accurate as it could be.  
>All of CP, except Lucci, were there, grinning to his pain. Blueno did most of the dirty job, but even Kalifa joined him. She kicked Marco's face with his high-heeled shoe, leaving very nice mark to already beaten up man's face.<br>Marco tried to stood up, but his struggle was all in vain. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore. Was it because of adrenaline or was it because he was so close to unconciuness, he did not know and truth to be told, he didn't even care. His action was stupid but he was proud that he had guts to stand for his lover.  
>Spandam grabbed fistful of his hair and forced him to stood up as he held sharp obstacle on Phoenix' neck.<br>"Isn't that just sad... Having crush on a teacher. Pitiful", ugly CP-member stated, earning chuckles from his gang members. Marco spit some blood.  
>"Fuck off already, Pandaboy", Phoenix growled. Spandam laughed.<br>"Tell me, drummer boy", he said with omnious voice. Marco felt how sharp obstacle, probably knife, was dugging into his neck, drawing out few drops of blood.  
>"Can Phoenixes rise from ashes?"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Ace was laying in his and Luffy's bed. Chopper and Nami were beside him. Luffy was in the small living room, keeping himself updated by texting to Franky.  
>"Shanks got away with a warning", Luffy shouted from living room, causing the trio to smile slightly.<br>"Still not any signs of Marco?" Chopper asked with quiet voice when Luffy entered the room and sat beside Ace. He shook his head.  
>"Nope. Franky lives in the same direction where Marco went, but he wasn't able to catch him anymore."<br>Ace let out quiet wheeze and covered his face with his hands. Luffy motioned Chopper and Nami to leave the room so he could comfort Ace. Chopper was trying to protest since he never let his patient in the middle of treatment, but he was convinced to leave by Nami who said that it was only nosebleed, after all.  
>When Nami shut the door behind her, Luffy layed down and snuggled himself closer to his brother.<br>"I can't believe how weak I am...", Ace muttered under his hands, causing Luffy huff.  
>"You're not weak... Nobody's blaming you, you know. Marco was idiot for not thinking twice before he went to challenge CP", Luffy said with comforting tone in his voice. He pet his brother's bare chest in a loving manner. He felt how goosebumps rose to Ace's skin under his touch.<br>Ace moved his hands from his face, revealing red eyes and tear wet cheeks. This sight almost broke Luffy's heart. He had never seen Ace like this, though this was their 10th year living together. So, without giving much thought of it, he found himself kissing Ace.  
>Ace was very startled for a moment, but then he cupped his brother's cheeks and started kissing back, letting his hands slide from Luffy's cheeks to his neck and back.<br>Unfortunately they were interrupted by Ace's phone.  
>Ace let out deep sigh as he reached out for his phone and checked who was calling. It was unfamiliar number.<br>"Portgas D. Ace in the middle of bloodloss and almost having sex with his little brother...", he said, earning giggling from Luffy.  
><em>"Ace, it's Marco here..."<em>  
>Ace jumped from bed, looking extremely confused and worried.<br>"Marco? The fuck is going on, man? Where are you?"  
><em>"I'm in abandoned building near the end of Red Line. It's that house where you can clearly see hospital. Lucci's with me. He saved me."<br>_ Fire Fist fell silent for a moment. Lucci saved Marco? What was actually going on?  
>"Give your phone to Lucci. I want to talk to him."<br>When Ace was talking to Lucci and demanding to know what game was other guy playing, Luffy walked out from room to Chopper and Nami to inform them about situation. Both of them were shocked by the fact that Lucci had saved Marco's life.  
>Though Luffy was happy that Marco was safe now, he couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling in his stomach that Lucci was up to something.<p>

Lucci hung up with Ace and turned to Marco.  
>"He's going to give this address to Shanks. Redhead's coming to take you to hospital. Your injuries can't be taken too lightly", he said with slight grin. Marvo sighed and fell back to bed. He was still bleeding quite badly and breathing was very difficult since Blueno had broke few of his ribs.<br>Lucci sat down next to Marco, observing him.  
>"I don't know what kind of game you're actually playing but I don't trust you. You're just after Ace, aren't you?" Marco growled, glaring daggers to guy next to him. Lucci just tilted his head, smiling sweetly.<br>"If I were you, Phoenix, I would keep my mouth shut. You have the whole Underworld surrounding you and you're weak as fuck now. It wouldn't take much effort to kill you right here."  
>"But you're not going to do it because Shanks is on his way to here and if he'd find me dead, he'd know who to blame."<br>"Not actually. I'm not afraid of some old cop teacher. The reason why I won't finish you off is that Ace's going to think that I'm hero for saving your ass."

Shanks opened the door of his apartment and almost collapsed to hallway. He was mentally tired from all the ruckus of the day and he just wanted to get some sleep.  
>He was angry to himself and Marco. Could that boy be so disappointed that he'd turn him in as a pedophile for not getting what he wanted? Though he didn't seem like that kind of person, Shanks wasn't sure what to believe anymore.<br>As soon as he fell to his big bed, his laptop gave a small sound that told him that he got a message in Facebook. Shanks sighed and felt little bit annoyed. Whoever it was, he was going to tell him to fuck off and let him sleep.  
>Message was from Ace and it almost stopped Redhead's heart.<br>_"Redhead, I know you're fucking tired right now, but we need help. Marco's in a pinch. He rushed to Red Line to beat up CP-gang which turned you in, in the case you're suspecting him. Marco really loves you. He was saved by Lucci but he's still in very critical condition and needs hospital treatment. I don't know anyone else who has a car and you know that ambulances don't go to Red Line. Please, save him."_  
>Message was followed by address of the house where Marco was with Lucci. You didn't need to tell Shanks twice to get him moving. Marco stood up just for him and it was enough reason to him to rush aid the said boy.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Shanks finally made it to dangerous district. He was glad that Ace had given him directions and address, since he avoided this place as much as he could. Bad memories from his police times were usually linked with this place, like the incident where he lost his arm and which finally lead to end of his career as a police.  
>Lucci was already waiting for him. Tall boy was carrying Marco on his back. Even when he was still far away from them, Shanks could see how critical Marco's condition was.<br>He quickly parked his car and rushed to Phoenix, lifting him from Lucci's back. He gave a quick thank you to other guy before he drove away towards hospital.  
>Kalifa, Spandam, Blueno and Fukuro appeared from shadows and walked to their grinning captain. Lucci turned to his friends and let out evil kind of laugh. His crew grinned as response. The plan was in motion and it was so far so good.<p>

Nami, Chopper, Luffy and Ace met up with everybody else near local store. Shanks had informed everyone that Marco was now in hospital. All of them were so concerned about their friend that they needed to see him, even if it was in the middle of night.  
>Ace and Luffy were arguing. Ace was grateful to Lucci who had saved Marco, but Luffy was sure that other guy was up to something. The main reason for this accuse was that because he was so damn jealous about Ace blabbering and cheering to Lucci, but there also was this nasty feeling, like sixth sense, that told him that Lucci was planning something.<br>Of course Fire Fist said that Luffy was only jealous, which angered younger D. even more.

They soon arrived to hospital. Friend group rushed in and they were greeted by nurse who had received a message from Shanks that they'd be coming to see if Marco was alive. Nurse took them to elevator and escorted them to 11th floor.  
>"All floors past nine are intensive care.. right?" Usopp whispered to his boyfriend. Sanji nodded and gulped. Being in eleventh floor usually meant that you were already dead.<br>During their elevator lift everyone fell silent, even Luffy and Ace. They still glared daggers to each other, making sure that their fight wasn't over. But worry about Marco was soon taking them over.

Nurse showed them the room that Marco was in and quietly opened the door for them.  
>Ace and Usopp were the first ones to rush in. Marco was their best friend after all, as well as fellow band member. It was heart breaking to watch how horrified they were from Phoenix' state.<br>Luffy didn't need to steal a second glance to Marco when his blood already started to boil and he just wanted to run to Red Line and beat the hell out from CP and especially from Lucci. How dared they treat their friend like this?  
>Their visiting time wasn't long, since Marco was in critical condition and unconcious. All members of their group just walked next to drummer boy and squeezed his hand, like telling him to come back and sending their prayers to him.<p>

"I haven't ever seen so bad injuries in my life...", Chopper whispered when they walked out from hospital. All of them needed fresh air to clear up their head, so they decided to walk home.  
>"I bet that we'll see even worse ones if those two continue...", Franky muttered as he pointed to Luffy and Ace, who had started their arguing again. Luffy was still blaming Lucci and Ace replied that Marco wouldn't even be alive if Lucci hadn't saved him in first place.<br>At some point they both stopped, but arguing was replaced by very depressing atmosphere. It followed the whole group until they parted their ways to their homes. No one even dared to say good nights to each other, as if they were afraid that both Luffy and Ace would bite their heads off if they'd dared to say a word.

"I'm going to sleep on couch thank you very much", Ace declared as soon as they reached their home. Older D. just threw his jacket off before falling down to couch. He didn't even take his hoodie nor jeans off.  
>If Luffy was listening sharply enough, he could hear quiet sobs coming from the couch.<p>

~*~*~

Usopp dug the keys from his pocket. His head felt like it'll be exploding in any minute. So much had happened in only few fucking days that he couldn't even actually grasp the most of situations.  
>As soon as he steped inside his home, his father was all over him, smelling like hundred year old whiskey.<br>"Ya got some explaining to do... son...", he mumbled as he dragged Usopp from his jacket to front of computer and nearly slammed his head to screen which was full of text. It was his father's co-worker who had seen Usopp and Sanji walking hand in hand to school while driving to work. It wasn't mean message, actually it contained congratulations that he had finally been able to find true love of his life, but Usopp knew that his father was homophopic and paranoid about everything.  
>Long nosed vocalist didn't have much time to be prepared when his father punched him into face with brutal force of grown man.<br>"I knew this from the start... We shouldn't have moved here in first place! I knew that you'd be influenced by those dirty friends of yours... That Phoenix is gutless gay and so is 'Fire Fist', who is in love with his own brother! And now you... Falling in love with some random cook student? Have you no shame for your departed mom?"  
>Usopp let out quiet sob as he deflected another one of his father's punches to his face.<br>"Would you fucking stop that, old man? What does it matter if I'm in love with another guy? Mom would be just proud of me, you homophopic shit! At least I'm not drunken old shit like you! AT LEAST I DON'T LAY A FINGER TO MY OWN SON!" Usopp shouted as he grabbed his father and pinned him down to floor. His father coughed and almost threw up by the sudden impact with cold floor.  
>"You're not my son... I.. I throw you out, you useless piece of shit..."<br>Those words caused Usopp to release his father. For some unknown reason his heart sinked to the bottom of his stomach. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he loved his father and this declaration sure broke his heart to pieces.  
>"If you say so", Usopp mumbled quietly. He stood up, took his school bag, computer and few personal things along and left the place he had called home for five years now, heading his steps towards place where he knew that he would be safe.<p>

Sanji was peeling vegetables and throwing them hastily to his bubbling pot. He wanted to be quick, since Usopp was probably at home and he'd be online in any minute now.  
>He checked his fridge for some ingredients just to find out that there were none. He was running low in good food since it was almost the end of the month and his part time job paid him month by month. He didn't usually have problems with fit his spending with that, but now that Usopp had stepped into his life, he couldn't resist his urge to buy some sweet things for his boyfriend.<p>

With all the major ingredients cooking, Sanji took opportunity to dry his hands and check if Usopp was online. He was - kind of. Sanji frowned when his boyfriend status was "Away" as it had been since they had left to hospital.

"_Hey ~ 3 Doing chores or something? Wanna talk?"_  
>At the moment when Sanji hit enter, his doorbell rang. Sanji rose from his couch and laptop, drying his already dry hands to towel as he walked to open the door.<br>To his big amazment, Usopp stood there, all wet from the rain outside. His other cheek and eye was swollen and his long nose was dripping blood. Sanji immediately dropped his hand towel, bringing Usopp into his arms.  
>"What the hell happened to you? Come and sit down, for God's sake. I'm preparing some food... You wanna join me?"<br>Cook student walked his lover to couch, trying not to sound like he was freaking out. Usopp just shook his head. "I'm fine... I just.. need a place to stay for a while. Dad kicked me out."  
>Sanji blinked to this information and demanded to know more. Usopp sighed and told him everything.<p>

At the end of his lover's story, cook was furious. Long nosed singer needed to grab his boyfriend into tight hug to prevent him not to march into his home and beat up his no-good father.  
>"Let me go, dammit!" Sanji screamed, trying to struggle from his tight grib.<br>"NO! You'll only make it worse... Please, calm down, Sanji..."  
>Sanji had never liked Yasopp, but this was totally the last straw. He growled and stopped his resistance. He sat angrily back to the couch, holding his head in his hands. Usopp wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend and snuggled his head to crook of Sanji's neck.<br>"I appreciate your anger, but the best thing you can do now is.. to be here with me...", vocalist murmured and winced as his head pounded, "And... some ice would be great too..."


	10. Chapter 10

The second time in same evening Shanks stumbled into his own home and crashed straight to bed. His head felt like it was exploding. So much had happened in so little time. he wasn't even able to handle this much information.  
>The most important thing was clear alright - Marco was in hospital and though his condition was still critical, nurses had told Shanks that boy would be alright. Redhair smiled a little. Pineapple sure hadn't received his nickname "Phoenix" for nothing. It was simple miracle that boy was even concious when Shanks had arrived to help him.<p>

Teacher curled under his warm blankets and was lost in thought in mere seconds.  
>His and Marco's relationship was moving onwards with increasing speed. Maybe they were little too fast, but this time Shanks didn't even give a fuck. Marco had proved that he loved him by confronting the worst gang in their little town for turning Shanks in as a pedophile. This though made teacher smile widely. He was in debt for his student and he knew how he was going to pay back...<p>

~*~*~

Few days passed before Marco was in condition to go to home. Nurses and doctors were really amazed by the speed he was healing and they would've wanted to keep him longer to find out his secret, but Marco was sick of hospital and wanted to get home already.  
>His doctor gave him a strict order to stay at home and not to go to school, since stress and any kind of physical work could open his wounds or cause him to faint. This order stressed Marco even more, since he was already late on his school work and his teachers wouldn't be too pleased with him. Especially Shanks' and Alvida's lessons were giving him hard time since there were tests and lots of homework from those classes.<p>

Phoenix arrived to his dirty flat apartment. There was still empty coke cans and candy bags from Shanks' visit. Seeing those things and remembering that day kind of warmed his heart. He was still proud of that fact that he had stood up for a dear person.

At first Marco considered that he would clean up his apartment but since he was nerd, he just sat down to his couch and reached for his laptop. Oh how he had missed his games, messenger and of course Facebook. He haven't been in touch with his friends for few days and he was needy for information about their lives.  
>The first big shock was Ace's profile's frontpage, which informed him that Fire Fist was in relationship with Rob Lucci.<p>

~*~*~ Few days before, Ace's and Luffy's apartment ~*~*~

Luffy wandered to his and Ace's bedroom. His eyes were filled with tears that decreased his sight. Bed was only mess of whiteness in his eyes.  
>He slowly stripped himself from clothes and fell to bed. It was weird how the bed felt so uncomfortable now that Ace wasn't there to cuddle him. Instead there was empty space and coldness of missing person.<br>Younger D. could hear his brother's sobs from couch. It was the most horrible sound he had ever heard. It broke his heart into pieces and teared his ears off from his head.  
>Luffy tried to block the sound of sobs by curling deep inside the blanket, but it didn't help at all. Sound of Ace was stuck on his head as a replay.<p>

Luffy stood up from the bed and walked to living room, where Ace still was. Older brother was curled on couch, still fully dressed. He didn't even have anykind of blanket.  
>Luffy tightened his grip from his blanket and did what seemed to be the best thing to do. He fell ontop of Ace and curled into tight ball. If someone had walked in, it would've been impossible for that person to explain the situation. There was fully dressed older brother and somekind of plushie ball on his back.<br>Younger brother wrapped his arms around Ace's body, snuggling his head to his brother's back.  
>"Ace... don't be sad... I was and idiot...", Luffy whispered. He felt how Ace's sobs quieted as other guy tried to catch his words.<br>"I... just.. It isn't fair... Lucci always gets what he wants. You're mine..."  
>Luffy knew that he wasn't making any sense in his words but somehow he also knew that Ace would understand what he had meant. Like proving his thoughts true, Ace turned and hugged his little brother.<p>

"Don't cry for me, Luffy... I'm the biggest idiot here...", he murmured and gently kissed Luffy's forehead while he wiped away his tears. "I'm just so confused... I want to be honest with you. I love you, but I also love Lucci. He's good looking and everything I've ever wanted. You're my little brother, Luffy... It's not right to lust for you or have any kind of other feelings towards you than brotherly love... I hope you understand."

Luffy did understand. But even if he did, those words broke his heart into even more tinier pieces. He understood, but it didn't mean that he needed to like that fact.

~*~ Present time ~*~

Ace was now officially dating Lucci.  
>This fact didn't seem to amuse his and Luffy's friend group, since everyone were worrying their asses off for Luffy, who had fallen in deep depression. of course he didnät show it when Ace was around, but everyone else saw straight through his fake smile.<br>Straw Hat's friend group was gathered to playground. There was depressing atmosphere lingering above them. Nobody said nothing until Ace rushed to them with wide grin on his face.  
>"Oi guys, guess what? Marco's out from hospital! Shanks just informed me about it", he declared happily. Usopp was the only person who seemed to cheer up even a little by this piece of information, but everyone else remained silent, making Ace frown a little.<p>

Chopper was the first person to act. Little reindeer stood up, climbed on to the rock and lifted his hands above his little head.  
>"Hey guys! Let's have a sleepover! I'll finally going to have that apartment of mine in a week so we could spent that weekend together. It's been far too long since we had anything like this", reindeer declared, immediately earning applause from Ace.<br>"That's a great idea! Count me in. We should invite Marco too, it would totally cheer him up", he laughed. Somehow this made Franky annoyed, since he asked:  
>"Don't you have date with your boyfriend?"<br>Tone of cyborg's voice didn't go unnoticed by Ace, but he decided to play his dumb card and instead of getting all offended, he smiled happily as happy boyfriend should.  
>"Nope, he told me that he's busy around Christmas time so I'm having free weekends until the Christmas", freckle face declared happily, earning tchk-voice from Franky. Cyborg turned to Luffy.<br>"Your brother is a manwhore."


	11. Chapter 11

Robin sat on the swing and sighed. After Franky's words Ace had left and Chopper was falling in the same kind of depression as his friend Luffy. It was huge surprise that Luffy didn't say anything back to Franky, though cyborg's words seemed to bother him quite much.  
>Nami sat next to Robin and gave her a suspicious glance. Robin smiled happily to other girl.<br>"What's up, Nami? Why are you looking me like that?" she asked with her usual gentle tone.  
>"You know, I don't quite believe that Ace could just dump Luffy for someone like Lucci. You're his best friend aside Marco. You know something, don't you?"<br>Robin just kept smiling, but now there was slight hint of warning in her deep blue eyes, telling Nami for not to question more. Robin was loyal to her friends, especially to Ace since they shared very deep bond. Ace was the first person ever to show somekind of friendliness towards her and she really treasured it.

Fire Fist had told Robin about his and Lucci's date and Lucci's ominous words and blackmailing. He had also explained why he'd date Lucci; to protect his friends.  
>Robin understood and honored Ace's decision, but seeing her friend in such a confused state really worried her. Ace seemed so lost and not sure about his decision. He had really never loved Lucci, his eyes were almost upon his younger brother, but he would do anything for his friends even if it meant that he would be abandoned by them.<p>

"We could have that sleepover before Christmas holidays and after that test week. It would be great stress relieving", Robin suggested, nearly to lift annoying atmosphere from her friends.  
>"We're having our concert in that friday. Just saying that me, Ace and Marco could be pretty tired after it", Usopp said while smiling widely and playing with Sanji's golden hair.<br>"Concert would be great start for our weekend. Everyone should come there to have positive kick from good music."  
>Everyone then started planning sleepover on Chopper's place, not noticing that Luffy had gone after his older brother. Younger D. found Ace under old oak tree. He had his flame printed guitar on his lap and he randomly played some melodies with it while glancing up to skies.<p>

Luffy struggled for a while with himself, not daring to go closer to his brother. He was ashamed of his feelings. He craved for somekind of attention from his older brother, since their connection had weakened in few days. He was so used to their daily touches and kisses that he had took them granted for a while. And now when they were gone, he felt empty.  
>Despite his thoughts he put up that fake happy face of his. If Ace was happy with Lucci, why would he be sad? His brother's happiness was the most important thing to him and if he wasn't enough to fulfill Ace's dreams, then he had no right to say anything against Lucci's and Ace's relationship.<p>

"Are you making a song to your boyfriend?"  
>The last word felt like acid in Luffy's mouth, but he still somehow managed to keep that fake smile of his. Ace was dumb enough for not to see through it and he smiled back to his little brother.<br>"Nah, just practicing my own song for our concert. It's in few weeks and I got still lot to do with this one", he said as Luffy sat next to him, leaning his head against his brother's shoulder. Ace blinked to this a little, since he was so sure that Luffy would be so mad at him. But Luffy was Luffy, always forgiving to his friends no matter what they did.  
>"You know...", Luffy then started, watching as one of the last leaves of autumn fell down right in front of him. "No one hates you. They're just worried about me, I know that. And no one likes Lucci, so that can affect them too. But... I think that if he makes you happy, then you should be with him. I can't do anything to it."<br>Ace played a wrong melody. His brother's words touched his heart and his eyes grew wet.  
>"I.. I know... and Lucci's making me happy, I think... He's not that bad guy after all..."<br>Lies. He was lying through his teeth. But his little brother didn't seem to notice this, since he just simply nodded in agreement against his shoulder.

In order to suffocate his tears, Ace concentrate to play his guitar. He played a song he first had learned to play properly, the song which held so much meaning to him, at least in times like this.

_It's hard for me to say the things  
>I wanna say sometimes<br>There's no one here, but you and me  
>And that broken old street light<br>Lock the doors  
>We'll leave the world outside<br>All I've got to give to you  
>Are these five words when I...<em>

_Thank you, for loving me  
>for being my eyes when I couldn't see<br>for parting my lips when I couldn't breathe  
>Thank you for loving me<br>thank you... for loving me_

_I never knew I had a dream,  
>'til that dream was you<br>When I look into your eyes  
>the sky's a different blue<br>Cross my heart  
>I wear no disguise<br>If I tried you'd make believe  
>that you believed my lies<em>

_You pick me up when I fall down  
>You ring the bell before they count me out<br>If I was drowning you'd part the sea  
>and risk your own life to rescue me..."<em>

Luffy listened the song Ace played. At first he thought that Ace had picked up the song he remembered properly, but soon he couldn't help but feel that those words held something more inside them. Ace was singing them so passionately, eyes closed and voice coming deep from his heart.  
>This wasn't right. Like hell his brother would dump him for Lucci without damn good reason. He had known Ace since they were little babies, he had grown up with other one and he knew him better than anyone else did.<p>

Ace felt Luffy to tremble a little before other one stood up. His expression was dark, but soon it was replaced by honestly joyful smile.  
>"You're not going to date with Lucci today. Let's visit grandpa today. It's been ages since we last saw him."<br>Ace blinked to his little brother's words, but then smile occupied his face and he nodded. Lucci wasn't going to be happy about this, but at least he had good alibi to spent more time with Luffy.  
>"Yeah, good idea. Gramps sent me text message yesterday and asked when we're going to visit him and taste his new cookings... We should bring Chopper with us for food poisoning", Fire Fist chuckled and stood up as well. His words caused Luffy to laugh.<br>"Yeah, we should. Let's go to others and ask Chopper to join us."


	12. Chapter 12

/ This chapter is kind of filler, concentrating on Marco's and Shanks' relationship 83 /

Marco woke up by the sudden sound of doorbell ringing. He almost fell from his couch where he had fallen asleep when he tried to read something about pirates from his history book.  
>Phoenix cursed under his breath as he stumbled to door, ready to give a lecture to sudden intruder about giving a call before freaking him out like that, but words stuck on his throat when door revealed guiltly grinning Shanks and mess of papers and books from it's other side. Marco blinked for a moment to this before he bursted to laugh, causing Shanks to blush a little.<br>"I had to let go from books if I wanted to push the doorbell without looking extremely stupid", Redhair mumbled and scratched his head before crouching down and starting to collect the papers and books with his one hand. Marco suffocated his laugh and joined in to help his teacher. He could imagine that it was not easy matter to carry all those books with only one arm and then try to push the doorbell without either looking and idiot or dropping the stuff he was carrying.

They carried the books and mass of paper inside Marco's apartment and placed them to tiny sofa table. As soon as Shanks had got those books from his hand, he grabbed Marco into tight hug and squeezed his student against his chest.  
>"I'm in debt to you... You did that stupid thing for me... I can't say how happy and honored I am...", history teacher murmured. Marco wheezed in the tight grip of his crush and patted his back.<br>"It's okay... But Shanks.. You're killing me."  
>"Oh right. Sorry. I tried to visit you hospital earlier today but they said that you were dismissed to home already since you're fast at healing. I guess your nickname serves you right?" Shanks said as he released Marco from his bear-like hug and let younger guy to caress his sore back.<br>"I guess so... But what's with this flood off papers, notebooks and books? It looks like you're going to assign a school to my apartment..."  
>"Pretty much something like that. Other teachers were worried about your school success so I volunteered to be your tutor while you need to be at home. I explained the situation to Whitebeard and he gave me a permission to be your part-time tutor. And I also need to speak with you about one thing."<br>The last sentence made Marco's heart sunk down to the bottom of his stomach. Shanks noticed how his student grew paler and he hurried to continue his words.  
>"I mean... I've considered my feelings to you and I... I mean if you can be happy with someone like me... Then it's my pleasure to call you as my boyfriend. I don't give a fuck about anyone anymore. After your stupid act to protect my pride I realised that you really liked me and it wasn't that kind of stupid teen crush. I... I..."<br>Shanks was interrupted by Marco, who glomped his teacher. It was Shanks' turn to wheeze like sick cow in the tight grip of younger man. He laughed weakly.  
>"I take that as a positive answer..."<p>

Marco then made hot chocolate for him and Shanks and after having their drinks and discussion about few things Shanks started to teach Marco. He explained everything about math, geology and other subjects. Marco was amazed by the information that his teacher held inside his head.  
>"At first I should've been teacher's assistant, meaning that I needed to know everything about every subject. That's why I'm pretty handy in this kind of situations", Redhair explained. Marco nodded to point out that he understood.<br>Talking while studying was less distracting than they both had imagined. Marco noticed that he could actually concentrate better if there was someone who wastalking to him about games or something and making examples out of things that were familiar to him.  
>At some point they started to discuss about Ace and Lucci. Marco wasn't too pleased with his friend's decision but he understood it.<br>"He's the one who actually reported me with his friends. Though he rescued you, it doesn't mean that he's not evil. I think he made that so Ace would see him as a hero", Shanks said as he shook his head.  
>"Ace's coming more and more distant from us all. I got phone call from Franky recently and he told me about sleepover and he sounded pretty bitter when he told me that Ace is coming. It's pretty stupid, though. He is just dating Lucci, it's not like he has changed to bad person because of that", Marco complained.<br>"Yet", Shanks said, causing Marco to blink. Shanks repeated himself.  
>"His not bad person yet, but think of it, Marco. Lucci is bully and his friends are just awful. They're going to spoil Ace, really. Whatever shit Ace is trying to pull in order to protect you, it's going to end badly. You need somekind of plan or something here."<br>Marco weighed his lover's words in his mind and nodded in agreement.  
>"You're right. I need to talk with Robin. We know nearly everything about Ace since we're his best friends. And Robin is the only one who can affect to our group's opinions. It's amazing, really! It's like she's having somekind of ability to see through people and affect their opinions in blink of an eye...". Marco spazzed, his voice getting a bit dreamy. Shanks snorted.<br>"Looks like someone is having a crush there", he teased Phoenix, though he knew it wasn't true. When Robin arrived to school and started hanging out with Marco and Ace, teachers placed a bet that drummer of Crossed Bones would give it a try and hit this chocolate skinned girl. Shanks was the only one who dared to bet that Marco wouldn't even look Robin in that way. He won the jackpot and got three months school lunch for free.

Marco slapped his teacher and made a pout face to him.  
>"Shut up or I'll make you to shut up", Phoenix said. Shanks didn't seem to notice the hinting tone in younger guy's voice, since he blinked and asked how he would do that.<br>Marco fell silent for a moment and Shanks was considering that he should ask what was wrong, but then his lips where caught between Marco's.  
>Teacher blinked to kiss, but soon he found himself kissing Marco back. It was very innocent and shaky at first, but then tongues were added and one thing lead to another. Soon they were laying on the couch, Shanks on his back and Marco ontop of him. Books and notes were quickly forgotten.<p>

Redhead could feel how he was growing hard already. He had waited this for so long. They were in Marco's apartment, they were in safety. Though Shanks wouldn't give a fuck anymore. Marco was his lover from now on.  
>Because of their positions Shanks felt how younger one was also finding this very enjoyable. Redhead grinned into their kiss and decided that he had nothing to loose since they were this far already. He moved his hand between two heated bodies and started to touch the growing limp in Phoenix' pants. There was this growing urgency to move on already, but at the same time annoying voice told him that Marco was still a virgin, touched by no one.<br>And when this though finally caught with his horny brain, he wanted to make things more special. But since both of them were hard already, he needed to figure out how to ease the pressure they both felt.

Shanks woke up under Marco's table. Small thud was heard and after that admirable flood of swearwords in five different languages. He rubbed his head as he stood up. The first thing he noticed was that Marco was sleeping on the couch and he was missing his pants.  
>Teacher panicked a little. Marco was still recovering from his little trip to Red Line, so cold air wouldn't do any good to him.<br>Shanks failed to find a blanket, so he stripped off from his Assassin's Creed hoodie and covered Marco with it. He glanced to clock and sighed. He didn't have time for wait Marco to wake up. He still had paperwork to do before school's start and clock was already near 5AM.  
>He didn't have no other choice but write a note to Marco,saying that he was sorry for not being able to proceed so quickly and that he had to left so early. Nevertheless he would be back after school so they could continue studying.<p>

It was snowing outside. Though Shanks was freezing, snow made him smile. At least there was going to be nice white Christmas for them.


	13. Chapter 13

Ace sighed as he hang up with Lucci. His boyfriend was angry to him since this was their last date before Christmas and Ace couldn't make it because they would visit their grandpa with Luffy. Ace had tried to explain the situation to another guy but it was in vain. This made Fire Fist annoyed and he decided just turn his phone off and let other guy be.  
>Luffy appeared to door. He was fully dressed already.<br>"Was it Lucci?" younger brother asked, hint of a jealousity in his voice. Ace simply nodded.  
>"Yeah. He didn't like the plan that I'd go to visit Gramps when we have so little time to spend together...", he sighed and rubbed his head. His headache was growing rapidly and all he wanted to do was collapse to bed and have nice nap before deciding anything.<br>Luffy sighed as well and grabbed Ace's arm.  
>"Don't bother about him, he'll calm down eventually. Come on already, you know that gramps will be furious if we don't make it to his place in time...", younger D. whined as he dragged his older brother after him. Ace smiled a little to his efforts.<br>"Yeah yeah. Just give me time to put my jacket on..."

It was snowy outside as two brother's stepped out from their apartment. Luffy was cheered up by falling snow. He was always afraid of so called black Christmas since he loved snow from all of his heart.  
>Younger D. opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out in order to catch snowflakes. Ace immediately came up with very pervy joke, causing younger brother to blush a little. They then started their brotherly fight as they proceeded to their grandfather's house. It was huge, old mansion in the middle of the town they lived. Monkey D. Garp was chief officer of town's police forces along with Sengoku, which meant that he had huge amounts of money.<br>Both brothers recalled their childhood immediately when they saw the figure of the mansion from distance. They grew up there with their grandfather since their own parents weren't able to rise them properly. Not that Garp was better option. He had strong sense of justice and he would've wanted his grandson to have it too, but instead he got somewhat two rascals who didn't really care about rules or that kind of stuff.

As soon as they were at the door of the mansion, Luffy sniffed the air and made a disgusted face.  
>"Grandpa did not joke about preparing food for us...", he gagged. Ace did the same. The air was full of somehow rotten smell. It reminded Ace about fart of some big and dirty animal.<br>Right after Luffy had knocked the door, the door swung open, revealing the huge figure of Monkey D. Garp. He was wearing his trademark evilish grin as he glanced down to his two grandsons.  
>"Good to see you here, boys! Come on in, the food's ready!" he laughed and dragged both of them inside. Luffy made worried face to his brother. Ace answered with forming silent words with his lips.<br>"I want red roses to my grave."

The trio sat down to table. On the middle of it was bubbling pot of something which really smelled like a corpse which had been buried for three weeks and used for cooking this stuff. Garp was gentleman and offered pot to Luffy first. Even if Luffy was glutton about food, he didn't have the slightest interest to touch that smelling food of absolute death.  
>He and Ace then acted like they were eating, while their grandpa started the conversation. He asked how their school was going and of course he wanted to know about the latest rumours. Ace told him how school's janitor Blackbeard had fallen in his, Usopp's and Marco's prank and how he was now covered in pink color for few weeks. Though Garp had high sense of justice, he laughed to this.<br>"I've never liked him anyway. He's not new face in our criminal records and we were amazed that old Whitebeard offered janitor's job to him", Garp said, talking while he was eating. Pieces of food flew to both Ace's and Luffy's plates, reducing their will to eat even more.

Brothers somehow managed to pass their food to their grandfather. The three of them shared same kind of endless stomach, though Garp obviously didn't have any sense of taste anymore. Ace was sure that old man could eat rotten pig without anykind problems.  
>The evening passed by. They talked pretty much about news and played even few board games, like Ladders and Snakes, Chess and so on. Ace even installed Wii for Garp, since he had it from Sengoku as early Christmas present.<br>"Now I can play golf even at winter!" old man rejoiced as he selected the game from the game selection. His reactions earned few sweatdrops from his grandsons.

Luffy and Ace watched a while how Garp spazzed over his new console, but eventually they needed to pack their things and head to home. Their grandfather gave them packet full of his cookings as an early Christmas gift, which was abandoned to street by D. brothers as soon as they get out of Garp's sight.  
>"Geez, he's still the same. Though he didn't hit either of us today", Ace sighed as they walked along now quiet town streets.<br>"Yup. And he really needs to learn how to cook. Did you taste that thing? It was horrible!" Luffy whined, stucking his tongue out again. Ace chuckled and hit his brother's head.  
>"Tasting grandpa's food is same as suicide, you know? I won't be surprised if I find you dead tomorrow."<br>"That's not funny... I really fear that it might happen..."  
>"Then why did you try it in the first place, idiot?"<br>"I was hungry..."  
>Older D. laughed to this and nudged his brother's side.<br>"Okay, since you were brave enough to taste his food, I'll treat you with some pasta tonight. I made some before you arrived from school", Ace said, earning hungry glare from his little brother.  
>"You're the best!"<br>"And you say that to everyone who treats you with food, you ass."

Luffy finished his meal with giant burb and petted his stomach.  
>"Aah, that was so good!" he shouted, making Ace chuckle again. Luffy grinned to this. In his opinion, Ace's chuckle was the cutest thing he have ever heard. This thought made him both happy and angry, since he knew that Lucci owned everything in Ace now. His smile, his freckles and even his cute laugh and awesome built body.<br>His mood was going down again due to his thoughts, so he thanked for the meal and placed his empty plate to dishwasher. He then checked his text messages and noticed that he got one from Zoro. it brightened his day a little.  
>"Let's go to gym tomorrow. They bought ropes for students and I know that you like climbing. I'll treat you with ice cream after that."<br>Luffy quickly texted back, saying "You bet" and went then to sleep happily. He couldn't wait to spend some time with his best friend again. It had been ages since their last proper meeting. Zoro was always training or sleeping, he didn't have much time for his friends because of his basketball career.

Ace appeared on the door and leaned to it's frame. Luffy looked him with questions in his eyes.  
>"You're going to sleep already?" older D. asked, tilting his head a little. Luffy nodded.<br>"Yeah. I need to wake up early and I'm going to train with Zoro tomorrow."  
>"Okay. I'll try to play one song with my guitar. Is it alright?"<br>"Yes, go ahead."  
>"Good night."<br>"Night."  
>There was complete silence for few minutes, but then Ace's acoustic guitar's pleasant and quiet sound filled their apartment. Luffy tried to concentrate on the words that his brother sang but before he even realised it, he was already asleep. But just before falling asleep he thought he heard Ace singing his name.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

As sun rose, the temperature of town dropped below freezing, but suddenly fallen snow warmed people's hearts. It was clear mark of upcoming Christmas.  
>Luffy ran towards school. His cheeks were burning red from the freezing air. His warm breath was vapouring as it met the cold air and young D. imagined that he was steam engine or that famous train called Puffing Tom.<br>Ace had fell asleep on the couch with his guitar and Luffy didn't have heart to wake other one up. He had left the note for older brother, saying that he'd lie to teachers that his brother was sick, though he sucked at lying. Maybe he could make Usopp to do it for him. Other guy was famous for his lying skills.

Luffy was somehow so hyped up for his school day so he didn't notice slippery ice beneath him before it was far too late. He let out scream before tripping down. He closed his eyes and waited for impact, but it didn't came. Instead he landed on something soft.  
>"Really... Why are you always so reckless?" said the familiar voice.<br>Luffy turned to his savior and met his best friend's grinning face.  
>"Zoro!" he giggled as other one helped him to stood up. "What are you doing here? I thought that you'd have game today."<br>"It was postponed because our referee is sick and we can't do a fuck without him", green haired guy informed. "So I figured that I could come to school. Teachers are fed up with my lazy assed studying methods."  
>Luffy laughed to irritated tone of his friend's voice. They then started to walk towards school. They chatted about random things and Luffy was so happy to spent time with his best friend. It really had been ages when they last were like this. Since Zoro announced that he'd start basketball in school's team, Luffy knew that his spare time would reduce dramatically as it eventually did, when Mihawk landed his sharp eyes to Zoro and acknowledged his ability as super good player. Zoro's dream was to become the best basketball player in the whole world, meaning that he'd must defeat even his coach. But because of basketball Luffy and Zoro met.<br>Before Marco, Ace and Usopp started a band, all three were playing in school's senior team. Luffy was watching one of their games when he spotted new, funny looking green haired guy in the audience. Being himself, Luffy of course started to chat with this random guy, just to become his best friend.

"How's Ace doing? I figured that he'd come with you to school since you live together", Zoro asked, really out of nowhere. Luffy frowned to this question a little.  
>"He's fine, just exhausted. He played his guitar quite long and fell asleep to couch. I didn't want to wake him up. He offered me really nice meal yesterday after we visited gramps. Geez, you should've been there. The food he made smelled horrible and the taste was something that I can't describe by words!"<br>"You actually tasted it? What I said about being reckless?"  
>"I was hungry!"<br>"You're always hungry..."  
>This started kind of playful little arguement between two friends and it contiuned to school's gates where rest of their friendgroup was waiting for them. Usopp eventually joined the fight as well as Franky and soon hell was freed, as well as snowballs.<p>

School day went by pretty quickly. Luffy only had two hours of art, where he managed to spill some paint on Brook once again and three hours of chemistry, where Hina wouldn't let him touch in any of chemicals she had brought to class. It was a good thing, though, since he would probably had blown the whole school up.  
>After his classes he went to cafeteria to have a nice meal and wait for Zoro. Zoro had one class more on that day than he did, which meant that he needed to wait him for a while.<br>In cafeteria he met Chopper and senior student called Trafalgar Law. They both were chatting about medical things since they shared the interest of doctor career. Young D. joined to them and had nice chit-chat until Law needed to leave.  
>"You're having date with Zoro today, right?" Chopper asked when Law went to his ways. "It's good to see that you're moving on and don't bother about Ace anymore. It makes me happy!"<br>Chopper's words made Luffy almost spill his hot chocolate. He had WHAT with Zoro?  
>"I think you've misunderstood something. We are only going to train and test those new ropes in gym", Luffy laughed as he wiped his face from hot chocolate. Chopper grinned a little, giving Luffy an odd feeling.<br>"Yeah... But hey, Zoro's coming! And I need to go to do some things to city central, so see you guys later!" little reindeer cheered and soon he was off. When he passed Zoro, he gave him small little nudge to his leg, making marimo head blink. But as soon as he noticed Luffy, his common poker face went to wide grin and he ran to other guy.  
>"Sorry I took so long, Smoker's an ass", he panted. Luffy nodded.<br>"Yeah, he always whines to me about things."  
>"Well you deserve them."<br>"Oi!"

They really had fun with Zoro on that day. They went to gym and trained their asses off and Luffy's friend showed him few nice baseball tricks he had learned during his harsh training sessions with Mihawk. After gym they went to newly opened ice cream bar and ordered huge balls of ice cream. Zoro paid, though Luffy tried to refuse. Other man reminded him then that he had told to treat Luffy with ice cream in order to pay back their reduced time together. Luffy accepted this excuse, since he was hungry already.  
>Their meeting turned out to be massive ice cream fight in the end. Luffy tried to catch some ice cream from his friend, but Zoro defended his dessert as angry mother tiger. He slapped Luffy with ice cream covered spoon and Hell was freed for the second time in that day.<p>

When younger D. finally arrived to home, he heard his brother's singing that very same song he had sung yesterday when Luffy fell asleep. Luffy froze to door, hand on the handle.

"_You're the treasure chest every pirate wants..._ Uch, no. That's just so damn cliche...", he heard his brother moan in frustration. Tiny smile occupied his face. Ace was really good at making songs about pirates. It was their shared hobby. Both of D. brothers were obsessed with pirates for unknown reason. They had even this huge poster with skull and crossed bones in it.  
>"Ace! I'm home!" he yelled as he stepped in to their apartment. Ace was sitting on the couch with his guitar, looking kind of frustrated. But his annoyed face turned into a huge grin when he saw his little brother.<br>"Luffy! Damn it took long! You don't have any idea how boring it's to be alone in here!" Ace whined as he collected his papers and put them into his band folder. Luffy laughed.  
>"Actually I know. Every time you go out with Lucci, I'm all alone in here."<br>Ace's smile turned upside down and he sighed. "Speaking of Lucci.. can you imagine that he's still mad to me because I went to grandpa with you and didn't come to school today? I swear that guy is giving me a headache."  
>Luffy's heart jumped a little because of this information, though he didn't show it. Instead he stripped out of his clothes and headed to bathroom.<br>"Maa, it's okay. Maybe he's having his periods or something."  
>He was escorted to shower with burst of Ace's laugh and somehow he felt like he had won something big.<p>

-

**IndigoButterfly**; Thank you so much for your feedback! My mother language isn't english so it's kind of hard for me to write it properly ;A; I'll try my best, though!

**poztedelulz**; Thank you! It's annoying to pair Ace with anyone else than Luffy and vice versa, but it needs to be done because of DDRRRAMA! XD

**ghostlyangel; **Thank you! 83 I'll try to keep it up since I have few fans who'll hang me if I don't update this stroy at least once a day ;A;

Thanks for the reviews, story alerts etc etc! 8D I love you guys so much!


	15. Chapter 15

As few weeks passed, Luffy's and Ace's relationship grew quite cold. Luffy started to spent more and more time with Zoro and Ace realised how alone he was without his little brother around. Lucci wasn't any better option, since other guy was committing crimes in the Red Line and Ace didn't have any kind of interest to start doing that kind of stuff. They didn't actually break up, but if Ace was being honest to himself, he wouldn't call his and Lucci's... thing a relationship anymore.  
>Older D. spent more and more time thinking about Luffy and every time he saw him with Zoro, jealousity hit him quite hard. Luffy was so happy around other one.<br>Ace knew that he was a sore loser, but he couldn't let Luffy go, even if it was his fault from the start. Older D. then decided to develope his little plan he had in mind for quite a long time...

Christmas holidays were right around the corner and the highschool was having it's usual Christmas party. Gym was full of people. Everyone were smiling happily and giving presents to each other. It was nothing like the usual drunken parties which were held there. It was very warm event for everybody. But of course there was going to be big show, held by Crossed Bones.  
>"I hope teachers will not kill us for ruining the peaceful evening", Usopp chuckled as he worked his stage make-up. Marco just snorted as answer.<br>"Nah, they don't admit it but they're enjoying our music as much as students do, if we don't count in the grumpy-assed teachers such as Smoker, but who needs him anyway?" Phoenix said and played with his drum sticks. "Where is Ace, by the way? The girls are gonna get him if he doesn't appear..."  
>Suddenly said guy stumbled in. His cheeks were bright red and he looked like he was coming straight from a very good date.<br>"Sorry that I'm late...", he panted as he collapsed to couch, "Lucci gave me fucking hard time..."  
>"So it seems", suddenly appeared Franky said, making slightly disgusted face, "You're not even wearing your pants properly."<br>His harsh words made Ace to blush a little from anger, but he decided not to ruin already depressed mood and he just simply turned away to switch his casual clothing to his performing costume.

Usopp sighed and turned away as well. He saw how angry Franky was for Ace ignoring him, but he didn't want to be part of this, since it would affect his performing charisma. And charisma was almost everything for vocalist like him.

As soon as Ace was ready, the trio entered to stage. They were embraced by squeals of their fans and scent of Christmas cookies.  
>Usopp took the control over the hyped up fans immediately.<br>"YO! What's up, Thousand Sunny? You're ready for some ROCKING Christmas parties?" he shouted, earning loud cheer from the audience. He smiled to them happily.  
>"Well, it's good that you're here then! I think we're familiar enough to you already, but let's still have the usual introduction! So, our FLAMING guitarist is no other than Portgas D. Ace, also known as Fire Fist!"<br>Ace nodded towards audience, smiling widely and winking towards few fangirls on the front. They almost fainted and their reactions earned slight chuckles from Luffy, who had also appeared on the front row. Ace smiled slightly to his little brother, who held his thumb up for him.  
>It was unusual for Luffy to come to their concert, but Ace had kind of demanded him to come since they could go Chopper's place together as a big, partying group. He had also revealed that he had somekind of surprise to Luffy as early Christmas present. This last announcement had caught Luffy's attention so there he was, among the fangirls and gazing up to Ace as Usopp contiuned introducing the rest few bandmembers to their fans. Everybody's introduction got as loud cheer as Ace, even Enel.<p>

They didn't play their usual songs. Instead they had re-composed few famous Christmas song. They had amazing show, as always. At the end of their shared concert, Usopp jumped in the middle of audience and sang a song for his boyfriend. This cute act earned both booing and applause from the crowd, but both Sanji and Usopp didn't give a single fuck. Ace and Marco both sent some kisses to their fangirls and boys, not daring to jump in the middle of them.  
>Suddenly all lights were off. Everyone quieted down and glanced to each other in confusion, but soon one spot light was aimed to Ace, who was now sitting on stool. He was holding his flame printed acoustic guitar on his lap. Marco brought a microphone to him and Ace laughed nervously into it.<br>"Hi guys! At first I'd like to thank you all for coming. You're damn amazing fans you know!"  
>His words earned cheering and applause from the crowd. It was fun to watch how people looked pleased to themselves because of his words.<br>He waited for the cheers to quiet down before he spoke again.  
>"You're going to have pretty special show tonight, since I'm going to sing for you! I've written this song all by myself, so it's not going to be pleasant. But I did this for a two very special person as an early Christmas gift. For another one this is not going to be so enjoyable, but this needs to be done."<br>The whole gym was silent. Ace gulped a little. This was the last chance to chicken out, but he shook his head mentally. This needed to be done.

He then started to hum a silent melody. His talented fingers ran along the guitar's strings, building up the relaxing atmosphere.

"_Hey, can you wait a sec?  
>Yes, the way I just bet<br>Sit there for a moment  
>And let me please explain myself<em>

_I know that you're mad  
>And that's the way you should be<br>I broke your heart  
>Took your dreams<br>And stole your pretty wings_

_I confess my errors  
>and that I'm far from perfect<br>But give me some time  
>I'll proof myself invaluable<em>

_You're my precious  
>You're treasure chest that every pirate wants<br>You're my dreams  
>and the air I breath<br>And I'll be nothing without you_

_I love you, I can't say anything else  
>I can't promise the Moon to you<br>I just apologise, I'm so sorry  
>My pure little angel..."<em>

Ace took a deep breath before the last part.

_"... Monkey D. Luffy."_

In the audience, Luffy blinked. The song ended to his name and it sounded so perfect when it was said by his awesome big brother.  
>Robin was silently giggling next to him. "Oh my... I didn't know that he would play that card in here...", she simply said, still smiling. She had kind of foreseen this. Ace had been struggling between Lucci and Luffy for a while now and at last he decided to choose Luffy.<br>Chopper, in the other hand, hadn't seen this coming and he was so shocked by the turn of events that he had fallen over onto his back.  
>Luffy moved in some kind of trance. He pushed through the confused fangirls, trying to get to the stage. Ace was already waiting for him, his arms streched and ready to catch his little brother.<br>Younger D. jumped into tight hug of his brother. This show of affection caught most of the hearts of fangirls immediately and they started awwing and shouting with glee.  
>"I love you so much... Let's go home, I want you to myself...", Luffy mumbled, snuggling his head into his brother's chest. Ace laughed.<br>"Don't forget that we have our sleepover in Chopper's place today...", older D. reminded and for the first time in his life, Luffy wasn't happy to go to have a sleepover.

-

**Indigobutterfly;** Oh, my first language is finnish 8D Thank you very much! n_n I'll try to develope my skills 83

**LazyFoxLover;** Oh, I won't hurt him that much XD Thank you for your nice review!


	16. Chapter 16

Nami smiled happily to D. brothers and shook her head.  
>"Took Ace long enough... I wonder what kept him from confessing", she said quietly to Franky. Cyborg had slid down from stage lighting, looking slightly annoyed.<br>"Geez, when is that guy gonna make up his mind? Next thing we know, he is dating Lucci again and we need to collect Luffy's broken pieces..", he said, but was silenced by Nami's hand.  
>"Speak of the devil", Nami said and pointed to stage, "Is that Lucci? He was at concert, wasn't he?"<br>It indeed was Lucci and the look on his face was everything else but pleased, happy or loving. It was dark and full of jealousity as he climbed to stage and stopped right before cuddling Ace and Luffy.

Ace protectively pulled Luffy behind him as they faced very angry Lucci.  
>"So, this is what you finally decided... Portgas D. Ace?" Lucci asked, dark voice full of threats if he'd get nonpleasant answer. Ace gulped, but lifted his chin a little and stared right into Lucci's eyes.<br>"Yes. This is what I decided. I'm sorry Lucci, but I'm with Luffy for now...", he declared calmly, makinf Lucci's eyes narrow and hands clench into a fists.  
>"You'll be so sorry for this, Fire Fist", he growled, "You won't see the New Year with those cursed eyes of yours, be sure of that..."<br>After those words he turned away, hopping down from stage and disappearing into the crowd. Ace blinked for a few moment before he turned to Luffy again and smiling happily.  
>"It could've been worse!" he rejoiced. Luffy wasn't so sure of it. Lucci's words had left an ominous feeling into his heart. Lucci was very dangerous person to anger, after all. But since Ace's happiness soon overwhelmed him too he didn't actually give a single fuck anymore. Ace was now with him and Lucci couldn't take him away anymore.<br>D. brothers walked away from stage to the backstage, hand in hand, where they were greeted by their over happy friends. Even Franky who had been a little cold towards Ace pat latter's shoulder.  
>"Good job that you stood up for that ass! We all are so proud of you!" cyborg declared. Ace laughed nervously. He wasn't used to get any kind of positive attention from blue haired cyborg.<p>

Robin and Chopper arrived little bit later, Robin looking concerned.  
>"I can't help but feel worried about Lucci's words. He was looking so serious...", dark haired female said. Ace gave her a small chuckle.<br>"Don't worry about it. I know Lucci and in reality he's a coward. He's not going to stand behind his words, trust me", older D. said. Robin relaxed a bit. A small worry remained in her chest, but she decided to push it away. Now it was time to celebrate Ace's and Luffy's complete reunion with her friends and not to worry too much about Lucci.

"So, what's the plan?" Usopp asked, sitting down and dragging Sanji to his lap.  
>"Me and Shanks are going to get the sheets and mattresses and Chopper said that rest of you guys could go and shop some candies and that kind of stuff and rent few movies", Marco said. he had changed his perfomr costume to his casual clothes already. Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone but Luffy.<br>"I want to go and have walk with Ace. We catch you guys later at Chopper's place", he said, giving a warm smile to his older brother who answered in the same way. Robin immediately frowned again.  
>"Luffy.. a walk in the dark? Is that a good idea? Lucci's..."<br>"Lucci's being a fucking ass. I said don't mind about him! And you know Robin, we have phones. I promise to give you a call if something out of ordinary happens, okay?" Ace said, silencing his friend. Robin nodded silently.  
>"Promise that one, okay?"<br>"Yeah, I promise."  
>After that, Luffy dragged Ace out from the back stage, the duo leaving rest of the friend group behind to plan their upcoming sleepover.<p>

Brothers didn't really have a plan about where they should go, but their legs had decided the perfect place for them. They were heading towards the lake where Sanji and Usopp became official.  
>They walked in silence. But it wasn't that kind of depressing silence as you could easily imagine. It was that kind of silence, where words weren't needed.<br>Ace reached out and took Luffy's hand in his own when they arrived to the lake. It was now covered by thin layer of ice, but it was still beautiful sight indeed.  
>Brothers sat down to bench. Ace was first one to open his mouth. He let it all out, from Lucci's blackmailing to his messed up feelings. Luffy listened to him silently. There just was no need for words. He had known Ace for a long time so he knew that all he needed to do was just sit there and listen to his brother. It was the best way to deal with this all.<br>When Ace was finished, Luffy just simply smiled to him and ruffled his brother's black hair.  
>"Now you don't have to worry about those things anymore. You was so brave back there!" he said joyfully, earning a slight blush from Ace.<br>"Well... it's all because you were there. I wouldn't have guts if you haven't been there, smiling from audience like that", Ace confessed, scratching the back of his head.  
>"I always knew that you are the scaredy cat."<br>"Yeah... Hey, what was that you bastard?"  
>Luffy laughed his ass off. He had caught Ace off guard and because of that he soon found himself under his brother as Ace was tickling him.<br>"I dare you to say that one again...!"  
>Tickling and wrestling contiuned for a while, but soon they both were exhausted. They sat on the ground, panting as they leaned their backs against each other.<br>Ace glanced to sky and smiled a little.  
>"Luffy... I know this comes around the corner, but... Would you like to be part of my life? Like.. forever?"<br>It took few moments before Ace's words sunk into Luffy's brain but when they did, he let out high pitched scream and tackled his brother again. He didn't find any words to express his joy, so he just placed his lips against Ace's and put all his feelings into that one kiss. Ace blinked for a moment, but soon he answered to the kiss.

They just layed there for ages. A old couple jogged past them, giving unapproving glances towards two brothers, but look all the fucks they gave. They were in their own little personal bubble, who no one had access besides them.  
>The Ds broke the kiss just because natural need of air. As they gasped the oxygen desperately, they stared into each other's eyes.<br>"I take that as a yes, stupid brother", Ace chuckled breathlessly, as he planted one quick kiss to Luffy's lips. He then grinned into the kiss and his hips twitched towards Luffy's crotch.  
>"I guess we need to use Chopper's bathroom for some... personal time tonight", he whispered as he bit Luffy's earlobe. That bite sent shivers down Luffy's spine. It was already difficult enough not to take Ace there and then his idiot brother needed to say something like that.<br>He had to agree that "personal time in bathroom"-plan sounded more than good to him.


	17. Chapter 17

While the D brothers were spending some personal time at the lake, the rest of the friend group headed to grocery store to buy their things. Marco and Shanks drove to Shanks' place to get the mattresses and plankets for everyone.  
>Chopper suggested that it would be good idea to split up and get the different things. All of them approved this idea. So as Usopp, Nami and Chopper headed to rent movies, Sanji and Zoro were responsible for getting the right candies for everyone.<p>

"I say this is the best one, you damned moron!"  
>"Who likes liqourice anyway? We should take these green vine gums!"<br>"Only you would suggest that, marimo!"  
>"Say that again, you appron wearing love cook..."<p>

As Chopper had predicted, the duo started arguing almost immediately when they got to the candy section. The arguement contiuned until Chopper himself came and chose the sweets for the night. Little reindeer was expert what it came to candies and medical stuff.  
>"You both are wrong. These chocolate covered marshmallows are the best", he declared and nudged his soft cheek against the pink bag of marshmallows.<br>"We should take these and some salty things and with the rest of the money you can buy whatever you like."  
>This suggestion was accepted and so the shopping tour continued.<p>

Meanwhile Marco and Shanks had done their part of the work and now they were waiting for the rest of the group outside the store.  
>Their relationship had grown quite cold and Shanks knew it was his fault from the beginning. He had made Marco hard that time and he had been the one who hadn't wanted to proceed to "sex" part of the play. So of course Marco had been angry to him past few weeks.<br>Shanks cleared his throat, caughting Marco's attention. Phoenix tilted his head and gave questioning look towards Red Hair. Shanks rubbed the back of his head and felt how his cheeks were burning.  
>"Um... About that night then...", he began, just to earn slight hmph-sound from his lover. Shanks bit his lip and continued.<br>"Look, I'm sorry that we didn't have sex that time. I just wanted to make it more special since it is your first time... I know it's entirely my fault, so of course I wanna make it up somehow. That's why I would like to ask that... would you like to go for a date with me? Like.. for a movie and then eating and something like that..."  
>Marco turned his head so quickly that Shanks was afraid that his spine would crack.<br>Phoenix stared him for a moment before letting out quiet squealing sound and glomping him.  
>"Yes! Yes! Sorry that I've been asshole, Red Head... I just thought that I wasn't good enough to you", student mumbled into his ear. Shanks laughed to his words and caressed his back.<br>"You're more than good for me, Marco", he whispered and gently squeezed his lover's ass, making younger one blush madly.

When Chopper, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro came from the shop, Marco was grinning from ear to ear, as well as Shanks. Rest of the group gave them confused look, but two lovebirds just motioned them to forget and get in the car so they could drive to Chopper's place.

Despite the fact that Chopper was very tiny reindeer, he had the most expensive and the biggest apartment of their friend group. It contained huge living room, kitchen, one bedroom, bathroom and even sauna.  
>Franky and Robin were already preparing the main course of their shared dinner when shoppers came in. Luffy and Ace hadn't yet come, but Robin had phoned to them and she said that they would be there in any second. So, not wasting any more time, the group decided that it was time for a movie. They had rented three movies; comedy, dramaaction and horror. Everything for everyone. They decided to start with a comedy, since Chopper was having difficulties with watching both drama and horror. He explained that he cried so easily in drama movies and horror was just plain awful to him, causing him to see nightmares. This earned some sympathy from Nami, who pulled Chopper on her lap and pressed him inbetween her boobs. Following expression from little reindeer caused some serious bursts of laughter from other of their friends.

When Luffy and Ace finally came from their walk, the comedy was already ending. Luffy made a pout face to this, since he too was lover of comedies.  
>"It's your fault that you didn't arrive earlier. But hey, fridge is full of food. help yourselves", Sanji said. This caused both D. brothers race to fridge and have massive fight over the last piece of meat.<p>

Evening passed by. It was full of laughter, tears for drama movie's hero and screams because of the murderer in the horror movie. Ace and Marco were the only ones who seemed to enjoy the last mentioned movie. They even cheered when murderer cut one of his victim's head of in kind of cool way. At this point Chopper had covered his eyes by pillows, while Nami was holdin her hands on little reindeer's ears.  
>Luffy didn't have any kind of opinion towards the horror movie, since his thoughts were kind of... elsewhere. He tried hard for not think Ace's little promise about personal time in Chopper's bathroom, but it was impossible task, since his brother was pressed against his back, holding his warm hands on his hips. It was enough to make Luffy horny. Luckily he prevented himself from rubbing himself against his big brother's leg, which was too near of his crotch.<p>

Around the 2AM first ones started to fell asleep. Chopper was the first one, soon followed by Zoro. Nami and Robin took Chopper with them into Chopper's bedroom.  
>"That deer doesn't even realise how fucking lucky he is", Franky complained, claiming the biggest couch for himself. It was fair, though, since he was the tallest one of them if you didn't count Brook in. But the living skeleton was with them so rarely due to his position as anatomical model in art classes.<br>Usopp and Sanji claimed the one couch and Zoro just simply fell asleep on the floor. Shanks and Marco shared one mattress as well as Ace and Luffy too. Ace noticed that they had only one blanket. Marco claimed that it was an accident, but Ace couldn't help but feel that it was far from accident. Shank's mischevious chuckles didn't ease the feeling at all.  
>Soon the whole apartment went silent. Everyone except Luffy were already asleep. He was so hard that it was impossible to ignore, so he dared to push his luck and start touching himself. He tried to keep it quiet but he was unable to hold some soft moans which escaped from his mouth. These moans and depp sighs caused Ace to wake up once again. It took a while from his sleepy brains to catch the situation but when they did, evil smile occupied his face and he snuggled closer to Luffy, placing his other hand on Luffy's masturbating one.<br>"You should've told me, idiot brother", he gasped to Luffy's ear. "I can make you feel less harder a lot faster, you know..."  
>Luffy moaned softly when Ace removed his masturbating hand and replaced it with his own. Older D. started to stroke his little brother gently, making Luffy groan. Younger's hips started to rock against both Ace's hand and his growing manhood.<br>They were obviously kind of loud, since soon they heard Marco's tired voice.  
>"Oi, guys... We want to sleep. The bathroom's unoccupied."<br>Ace stopped his hand and grinned towards Marco, though other couldn't see it because of the darkness.  
>"Thanks for the tip, pineapple. Care to join us?" he chuckled then, earning silent laugh from Shanks. Marco sounded embarassed when he answered.<br>"Go to hell. Cows are flying before I fuck you."

Ace laughed and silently stood up, pulling Luffy with him. D. brothers then disappeared to bathroom. Shanks turned to blushing Marco.  
>"He's gonna get your ass for that", teacher said with little teasing tone in his voice. Marco snuggled into his chest, letting out a nervous laugh.<br>"Like hell. This ass is reserved for you."  
>Redheaded teacher hummed as he slid his hand under Marco's boxers and cupped other guy's tight buttock.<br>"Is that a promise, my dear Phoenix?"

Thanks for reviews, my loved followers ;A; I appreciate them all so much and I'd like to thank you for feedback and critique as well as pointing out my mistakes! I'll try to fix them as soon as I can!


	18. Chapter 18

Ace and Luffy stumbled in the bathroom, kissing and touching each other. Ace pressed Luffy against the cold wall making younger one shiver from the sudden coldness, but he soon was armed by Ace's hips which rubbed against his arousal. This earned a soft moan from younger D. He scratched the back of his older brother, nails leaving red trails behind them. Ace let out quiet whimper, but it didn't actually hurt. It was nice kind of pain.  
>Luffy broke their kiss and gazed to his brother's half lid eyes, smiling gently.<br>"We need to muffle our sounds or else Marco will be all over us again", younger one whispered, earning accepting nod from Ace. Latter mentioned grabbed a towel and covered the crack between door and floor with it.

Luffy's horny brains were forming a plan. He knew that Ace had high pride and he was planning to top him, but Luffy had decided that he would surprise his brother. He would top his over-confident older brother no matter what, and brag about it to their friends.  
>Maybe his smirk was somehow omnious, since Ace frowned and asked if everything was alright. Luffy just simply nodded and it was enough to calm his brother's mind. They started kissing again, not worrying anymore about the sounds they made.<br>Ace pushed Luffy under the shower and that was when younger brother got very sexy idea. Turning on the shower and rip those wet clothes away from his brother was very arousing thought indeed and he couldn't help but proceed with his plan. He reached out to tap and turned it on, causing a cool shower of water to fall on them. Luffy felt how Ace once again let out a whimper. His brother's sounds made Luffy harder than he could've ever imagined and still he wanted more, even though his arousal started to hurt already. Ace's well built body didn't help it either. When his wet clothes clued to his chest, Luffy was able to see how good shape his brother actually was. Ace had of course trained himself, but thanks to his baggy clothes Luffy couldn't usually see the muscles beneath them and somehow water emphasized his muscles.  
>Ace chuckled into his ear.<br>"This was your intention, little brother? Having hot sex in the shower?" he asked, sliding his hands under Luffy's wet boxers and cupping is tight ass. He nibbled younger's neck, making Luffy sigh enthusiastically. Freckle faced brother grinned to this as he moved his hands to Luffy's boxers' front and slowly got a hold of his lenght. But he was soon surprised by two fingers which slowly entered him, starting to wonder inside of his hot body. This new sensation was odd and very nice at the same time and Ace noticed that he wanted more of this, though of course he wouldn't tell it to Luffy. He was the older brother and it was his responsibility to top the younger one. But as he tried to turn Luffy around, he was greeted with silent and naughty chuckle and suddenly Luffy moved away from his touches and kisses to behind him. Ace had only few moments to realise what the fuck was going to happen but before he was able to get away from it, Luffy was inside him.  
>Ace let out pretty loud moan. His entrance tightened around Luffy's twitching cock, making other one to gasp as well and tighten his grip around Ace's hips.<br>Luffy's heated flesh inside him didn't feel bad, it was kind of opposite. It hurted like hell and it was embarassing but when younger one finally hit that sweet spot, it earned a soft squeal from Ace, making older one to blush fiercely. Luffy chuckled, amused by his brother reaction. He hit the spot all over again, making Ace even louder.  
>"Anhh.. Luffy...!" Ace panted. His hands were slipping on the wet wall, making it hard to keep his balance. Luffy was now doing all the job for him and it truly felt better than just plain masturbating. Ace was already close the edge since they had played around with Luffy for some time.<br>It was now too late to ignore the building pressure. Ace moaned.  
>"Luffy... I'm... Coming", he panted and immediately whote flash of pleasure took him over and he nearly screamed his lover's name. His buttocks tightened around Luffy's hard flesh, also sending younger one over the edge as he filled Ace's entrance with his seeds.<p>

They both stood there for a while, visibly trembling by their orgasms, but soon they both sat down the floor. Their chests were rising in the same fast pace and their hearts were racing in their chests.  
>Ace stretched his hands and pulled Luffy against his bare chest, his still hard manhood rubbing against Luffy's lower back. He planted the trail of kisses from Luffy's neck to his cheek, finally proceeding to lips. The kiss on the lips wasn't short and it was full of still burning lust of his and when he finally broke the kiss it was because they both desperately needed some air.<br>Ace smiled down to Luffy, forming silent "I love you" with his lips. Luffy's answer was to snuggle into his chest and place trail of kisses there. Younger one was finally able to understand why other people craved for fuck. It was amazing feeling to lie there with the person you loved after sharing your love with them.  
>Sudden knock from the door interrupted the two lovebirds. It was loud knock, made by something hard. Luffy hurried to open the door when Ace threw some towels to cover up their semen mess on the floor.<p>

Very tired Chopper appeared to bathroom, rubbing his half lid eyes.  
>"You guys...", he started, making Luffy and Ace nervous. But soon little reindeer mumbled something about rubber ducks and how soft they were. Luffy let out silent chuckle. Chopper was still asleep though he was walking around.<br>D. brothers hastily collected their clothes and rushed back to their bed, leaving Chopper to do his things to bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Ace and Luffy slept late. Everyone else were already almost finished their breakfasts when D. brothers appeared to table. Both of them yawned and looked tired as hell and Ace's movements were stiff and he winced at the time he sat down to chair. This seemed to amuse both Marco and Shanks, since they both chuckled quite loud and offered suggesting glances towards Ace.  
>"What's so damn funny?" Ace growled and glared at the duo. This didn't shut them up, instead it fueled their amusement even more and Shanks had hard time for trying not to choke to his breakfast. Marco slapped his back few times while laughing his ass off.<br>"It seems that they're amused by the fact that you two had... kind of fun last night", Robin stated calmly. Now it was Ace's turn to nearly choke. He cooughed few times and when he finally lifted his look, everyone was smiling like they knew something that they shouldn't.  
>"Yes, we had. I topped Ace", Luffy declared out loud. This caused the whole group to burst into one hell of a laugh. Ace blushed madly and sank under the table, refusing to come out before Luffy would hang himself and swear that he had been the willing bitch that time.<p>

When everyone had finished their breakfast and Ace was willing to show himself again, they ended up to watch some overly annoying TV commercials. Usopp and Sanji decided to go for a walk, but soon they returned inside, telling everyone that it had snowed and there was perfect weather for snowball fight. Luffy of course immediately jumped from the couch and headed outside, not even bothering to put on a jacket. He truly loved snow. It was the best thing about winter.  
>Eventually everyone was outside, being busy with having either snowball fight or building snow castle. Snowball fight was popular and everyone versus everyone, though soon some of them formed alliances. For example Marco and Shanks teamed up and forced Ace to climb to a tree to avoid their furious snowball attacks. This clearly amused everyone and made Ace lust for revenge.<p>

Zoro stood at the stairs and watched how everyone had fun. He wasn't too fond with winter himself, but when Luffy aimed a hard snowball to his head he couldn't just walk away. His competitive spirit took over and soon the duo was fighting like no tomorrow.  
>Luffy used dirty trick when he was about to lose. He tackled Zoro and stuffed his shirt with snow, making other guy scream by the coldness. Mischevious bastard then ran away just to be attacked by Ace, Marco and Shanks.<br>Sanji walked to Zoro and offered a hand to his rival. Zoro grabbed it and pulled himself up. Cook student was smiling knowingly.  
>"What?" green haired basketball player asked, earning a chuckle from curly eyebrowed cook.<br>"Nothing. It's just... funny to watch how easily Luffy beats you. It's like you're letting him to do it you know", Sanji teased. His words made Zoro's cheeks burn red but before he was able to say anything back, Sanji had run to Usopp and they disappeared for a walk again.  
>Zoro rubbed his head and recalled last night when D. brothers were having their personal time in the bathroom. He couldn't stand the noises so had gone outside to have som fresh air, soon followed by Franky who was annoyed by the orgies too.<p>

_"Geez, I hate when these meetings turn out as sexy parties", cyborg said, sitting down beside his green haired friend. Zoro just let out quiet sigh.  
>"Me too... Especially Luffy and Ace...", he said. Franky looked him with concern in his eyes.<br>"Zoro... why don't you just tell him? He's not that kind of type who looks you differently even if you have feelings for him."  
>Zoro shook his head. "Maybe not Luffy... But imagine if Ace hears about it. He is damn jealous about Luffy. You've seen it yourself..."<br>_  
>It really did hurt to see those brothers like that but in the end, what could Zoro do? He wasn't that kind of guy who would interfere and break people's relationship just for his own sake.<br>His thoughts were interrupted by older D. who smashed a giant snowball to his head.  
>"No slacking off!" Ace declared joyfully and then he was forced to run away from his irritated green haired friend.<p>

They spent the whole day outside and it was already dark when the friend group returned to Chopper's house. Little reindeer suggested that they could go to sauna to relax and warm their tired bodies and after that they could order some food. This suggestion was approved by everyone and they started to think that should fucks be given or not and should everyone go sauna together. Franky thought that it was good idea to go sauna with ladies, but Nami and Robin disagreed as well as Chopper.  
>Ladies went sauna first because there were only two of them so they would be quick. Boys went after they returned from there. Chopper's sauna was big enough for all of them, even for Franky.<br>Chopper couldn't stand heat very well so he was off first, soon followed by his blue-haired cyborg friend. Everyone else had competition that who could stand heat for the longest. Shanks won the competition, though Ace was pretty difficult to beat.

After sauna Chopper asked what everyone would like to eat. Robin, Marco, Nami and Sanji ordered indian food, Ace, Luffy and Zoro wanted takoyaki, Usopp fancied chinese food with Shanks and Chopper and Franky decided to have food from McDonald's. Chopper called to several places and during their wait for the food they womdered what they should do after lunch.  
>"Truth or dare!" Nami said, her eyes suddenly shining from the excitement while she glared towards Luffy and Ace. Ace gulped.<br>"I'm not sure if I want to... Her expression is scaring me shitless", he whispered to Luffy who laughed a little.  
>"Come on, it won't be that bad! And you love truth or dare", he answered, cuddling against Ace's bare chest.<br>"Yeah, in small group. But really, Nami's dares are twisted. You remember when she dared me to flirt with that waitress in the bar? I got my ass handed to me by her!"  
>"So you're scared?" Luffy asked with hinting grin, making Ace blush.<br>"Totally not! Okay, challenge accepted!"

The food arrived in half an hour. At first everyone concentrated on their own food but soon they were exchanging their meals. Luffy stole Zoro's salmon and Ace snatched Marco's spicy indian food away from him, starting a friendly fight between them.

When everyone had eaten their food, Nami announced that it was time to play truth or dare. They formed a circle and she explained to rules to everyone.  
>"So, to put it simple - if I say Luffy's name, he will choose the person he wants either truth or dare. If you choose dare, you'll to the dare to the person who sit next to you. Then that person choses the one they want to truth or dare. Is it clear? Great, let's begin!"<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

They formed a circle so everyone was able to see everyone easily. Nami was left from Franky, followed by Usopp, Sanji, Ace, Marco, Shanks, Robin, Luffy, Zoro and Chopper. She rubbed her hands together and grinned wickedly.  
>"I shall now explain the rules. To put it simple, if I choose who I want to truth or dare, I point them. If they choose dare, I dare them and they do it. Then they choose a person and this person needs to truth or dare the person next to him. So If I now dare Ace to jump out from the window, he does it..."<br>"Do I now...", Ace mumbled, earning chuckles from the group.  
>"... and then he chooses Franky and Franky truth or dares the person next to him, so either me or Chopper. Are we clear?" Nami explained, not caring about Ace's mumbles and other's chuckles to guitarist's words. Everyone nodded in unison.<br>The game began. Nami immediately truth or dared Ace. Ace made a pout-face to her but chose a dare. He was sure that he needed to jump from window, but then Nami turned to Luffy and glanced back to him with mischevious look in her eyes.  
>"I dare you to do a hot strip dance show for you little brother", she giggled. Few people clapped their hands together and Marco slapped Ace's ass. Ace was stunned for a moment but then he stood up and walked to Luffy, who was already waiting him eagerly.<br>"Don't get used to this", Ace declared before he started stripping himself. He made Luffy stood up so he could grind against him better. He felt how he was getting hard already though only his shirt was off. Luffy's body's warmth was arousing.  
>Everyone else had started to clap their hands together and shout encouragements to Ace. He glared at Marco who said something totally inappropiate and stuck his tongue out. Luffy just enjoyed himself and even started rub himself against his older brother at some point. As you can easily think, Nami was having nose bleeds at that point.<br>Ace continued until he had only his boxers on. His arousal was now visible to everyone but somehow he didn't care. He knew that Luffy had enjoyed the show since he had felt the growing limp in his brother's pants.  
>He returned to his place and sat down, not even bothering to put on his clothes again. He grinned to Luffy.<br>"Little bro! Choose the one you either truth or dare", he said. Zoro seemingly stiffened up but Robin remained as calm as always, slight smile on her face.  
>"I choose truth to...", he began.<p>

Luffy hesitated for a while. He glanced to Zoro who was nearly shitting himself. He had only one truth untold and like hell he was going to confess in front of everyone, especially when Ace was there. But for everyone's surprise Luffy chose turth to Robin.  
>Robin's smile widened for a while.<br>"I truth two things; I'm currently dating someone who you wouldn't ever suspect me to date. And as other truth", she said and turned to Luffy, "Luffy... Someone in this friend group has a crush on you."

A deep silence occupied the room, but then Shanks spoke.  
>"C'mon, Robin! You can't leave us like that. This is getting too interesting already", he whined, but Robin remained silent.<br>"I told the truths. It's up to those persons if they want to reveal what they have to hide", she stated calmly.

Ace felt how his inner beast had lifted is head. When Robin had spoken those words, he immediately had become jealous about Luffy. He was glaring daggers at everyone and was soon told by Marco to relax. It was easier said than done, since he was very jealous person especially what it came to Luffy.

The game continued. Luffy chose Robin and Robin chose Nami, who rubbed her hands together once again, evil glimmer in her eyes as she eyed Franky.  
>"Time to have some fun, cyborg boy", she giggled. "You'd better choose dare or I'll kick your sorry ass out of this house."<br>Franky really didn't know what to do. He knew that Nami would do what she had just said, but then again the dare she had thought must've been horrible since she was grinning in wickedly way. Franky sent quiet prayer to Heavens and chose dare.  
>When he heard what Nami had in store for him he first refused, but was soon encouraged by others who joined the dare.<br>Chopper brought a whipped cream and strawberry from the fridge and handed them to Franky.  
>"So we need to pass this strawberry from mouth to mouth with whipped cream?" he asked nervously from Nami. Nami eagerly nodded. Franky sighed, but then he covered the strawberry with cream, put it in his mouth and offered it to Nami who talently took it from his mouth without even touching his lips.<br>The strawberry passed. From certain someone's it took a lot more time than others, like for example from Usopp and Sanji and Ace and Marco, later ones because Ace was little tipsy. They had opened a bottle of sake with Shanks before the game had begun.  
>Soon it was Luffy's turn. Everyone excpected him to eat the strawberry, but for everyone's surprise he managed not to do that and turned his head to Zoro, offerinc the cream-covered red berry with his mouth.<br>Zoro was trembling when he leaned in and tried to catch the strawberry in the least sexual way, but his hesitation didn't got unnoticed by Ace who was observing them closely.  
>"Pass it on already", he told to Luffy and Zoro firmly, evil aura swirling around him like snakes. Zoro gulped and almost dropped the berry, but managed to dip it in whipped cream and give it to Chopper, who innocently took it and offered back to Franky. Franky shook his head and Chopper shrugged. He was the one who got to eat the berry.<br>"That was a long but good dare", he said cutely, obviously blind to Nami's true intentions. Orange haired girl had tried to find out Robin's date and Luffy's secret admirer, succeeding to get an answer to later one.

Franky asked Ace to truth or dare someone. Freckle faced guitarist turned to Marco and grinned mischeviously, since he knew that Marco was going to choose dare.  
>"Dare."<br>Ace chuckled. "I dare you to make Shanks squeal", he declared joyfully, causing Marco's face go pale. He knew that he could do that if he could manage to tickle Shanks. There was one spot on his body that was extremely ticklish, but Phoenix had a good reason why he didn't really enjoy this dare. He had once found that spot and seconds after he had flown through the air and against the kitchen's brickwall. Shanks had warned him that if someone tickled that spot his reflexes made him kick the person who had tickled him.  
>"Remember, there will be punishment if you don't succeed", Nami informed him. It failed to make Marco more determined ut after moments of hesitation he finally ordered Shanks to stood up. Redhair obeyed with smug grin clinning on his face. Everyone else backed up a bit so both Marco and Shanks were alone in the middle of the room.<br>Marco took deep breath before he stepped forward and slid his hands under Shanks' pants. The spot was on his thigh, right below his tight ass. Phoenix couldn't help but squeeze his lover's buttcheeks before he proceeded to touch redhead's ticklish spot. Reply came immediately. First Marco heard high-pitched squeal and then Shanks aimed a strong kick to his stomach, causing pineapple headed boy to fly across the room. Luckily Franky caught him before he hit the wall or anything.  
>Ace let out nervous laugh as they formed the circle again and Shanks was through his apologies to Marco.<br>"Damn, Redhead... I didn't know that you're that powerful...", he mumbled. Everyone agreed with his statement.

The game then continued for a while. Chopper was dared to stuff his mouth full of snow, Zoro needed to climb to balcony and knock the neighbour's window and Usopp showed some nice imitation skills when he was dared to mimic people. They also found out who Nami fantasized about when she was masturbating and who was Franky's crush. Eventually they needed to stop the game since it was late and everyone needed to go to Christmas present shopping next day. They said good nights to each other and went to sleep. Even Ace and Luffy were too damn tired to do any sexual stuff after the stressing game and soon the snore of two Ds filled the whole living room.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucci was sitting on his couch. Thin threads of smoke floated out from his nose and mouth. Pile of cigarettes next to him was growing again when he dumped his last one into it.  
>"Damn that Fire Fist...", he growled with his deep, dark voice. "I was so sure that he had forgotten that Luffy already, but of course that shitty brat destroyed my glorious relationship and snagged his brother away from me."<br>His mumbles reached Kaku's ears who glanced to his boss from the kitchen and sighed. Lucci had been down for days. Of course no one else but he and Kalifa noticed since they were his closest friends and because Lucci was damn good actor. He had just beaten some random guys more than usually but that was enough to Kalifa and Kaku to notice that he was upset.

Kaku poured some tea to him and Lucci and carried them to living room.  
>"Don't worry, you'll get him eventually. I think it's just some phase. He'll realise soon tha he needs more mature company than his little brother", cube-nosed agent said, trying his best to comfort his friend but the dark look which Lucci offered to him was more than enough to shut him up. It was really no use to comfort Lucci with mere words when he had lost something he had wanted for long time, but Kaku had decided to give it a try.<br>"It takes too long for him to realise that fact. You know I'm impatient", Lucci said with slight grin decorating his face. That grin made Kaku blush. Yes, he knew exactly where his boss was hinting at. Before Lucci had taken interest in Ace, Kaku was his... toy. Sex toy to be precise. There never was no feelings between them but the heated nights spent on Kaku's large couch.  
>"Yes, I know that", Kaku mumbled quietly, amusing his boss a little.<br>"Don't worry my dear cube-nosed friend. I have my eyes on Fire Fist now so you're not fun to me anymore", taller man murmured into his friend's ear. Kaku shivered a little to this but he was obviously more relaxed now.  
>"So.. do you have a plan or something to make him come back to you more quickly?" Kaku asked, adding some lemon to his Earl Grey tea and waiting for Lucci's answer. His boss was silent for a moment, glaring out from the window. Then he slowly nodded.<br>"Yes, I have a plan. But I need everyone from CP so I can make it work", Lucci then said. "Can you do me a favor and send them a message to get them here?"  
>Kaku didn't say anything. He just nodded and stood up from the couch and hurried out from Lucci's apartment. He even left his tea behind. Lucci grinned.<br>"You got yourself hell of an enemy, Monkey D. Luffy. You will see that everyone who stands against me will pay. And your payment will be either your life or your brother. But I think I'll go easy on you this time and I'll let you have your life and take your brother instead", young crime lord chuckled. He pulled the map of the town front of him and observed it closely. There were few places where he could pull his little... prank to D. brothers but he needed to choose it well. He wasn't allowed to fail this one or he could say goodbye to Ace forever.


	22. Chapter 22

"See ya later, guys!"

The sleepover at Chopper's place was now officially over. Everyone wished happy holidays to each other and rushed to their own ways. Few stuck together, like Nami and Robn, Ace and Luffy and Sanji and Usopp. Nami and Robin went to shopping together and boys went to their apartments since the duos lived together.

Luffy cuddled closer to his brother and sniffed Ace's delicious scent from his puffy hoodie.  
>"You smell like takoyaki... It makes me hungry", Luffy whined between his sniffing. Ace laughed and slapped his little brother's head a little.<br>"Idiot. I'll make takoyaki tonight, okay? And if you want, I can buy some cake ingredients while I'm off to shopping", Ace purred gently. His words made Luffy's big eyes glimmer.  
>"Are you for real? You're awesome, Ace!" Luffy declared and glomped his brother, causing them fall to snow beside the road. Whiteness overwhelmed them as well as sudden coldness, which made Ace gasp.<p>

They lied there for a few moments to catch their breath. Luffy snuggled to Ace's chest and looked him with his innocent big eyes which Ace loved so much.  
>"You know, bro...", Luffy murmured, "when you gasp like that, I always wanna have sex with you."<br>Ace deeply blushed to his words and shoved Luffy off.  
>"Geez... what are you talking about, all this sudden... In public...", Ace muttered, his face as red as tomato. Luffy laughed.<br>"I want to tell to whole world how much I love you."  
>At first Luffy's words made other D. smile widely, but when he realised what Luffy was going to do, he froze.<br>"Don't you dare to-!" he whimpered, but Luffy had already left his side. He jumped to road, drew massive amount of air to his lungs and shouted.  
>"I LOVE PORTGAS D. ACE!"<br>All the people in the hearing range stopped and looked to two brothers. Most of them looked highly amused by Luffy' sudden burst of emotions, but few people shot deathly glares to them.

Ace got out from the snow and immediately attacked to Luffy. He pinned his little brother down and started to tickle his sides. Luffy laughed, wriggled and screamed.  
>"S-stop it A-Ace...! I c-can't breathe!" he giggled.<br>"Your own damn fault you douche bag! Who told you to scream our things to public?" Ace growled, still tickling his brother's sides.  
>Luffy counter attacked. He tangled his arms around Ace's neck and pressed himself against his brother so he was kind of clinning on him. Then he blocked his arms with his legs and innocently stared into Ace's eyes.<br>"Gotcha", he murmured before planting a loving kiss to Ace's warm, slightly parted lips. At first Ace hesitated to answer. He was nervous and easily affected by other people's opinions. He wasn't so carefree like his little brother who barely gave fuck about opinions.  
>They kissed each other for a while but then Ace broke the kiss and stood up, Luffy still wrapped around his torso.<br>"You're not letting go, aren't you?" he sighed, earning a small giggle as an answer.  
>"I take that as a no."<br>They walked to home like that, Luffy clinning on his brother like a baby monkey and Ace trying to keep his balance. It wasn't that hard but he still complained about it to Luffy, mostly because he wanted to hide his embarassement. They got funny looks from people who passed them.

"Don't you dare to do that one again."  
>They managed to their home, where Luffy finally released Ace from his grip. He chuckled when he saw Ace's expression.<br>"Why? It was fun. You're so warm...", Luffy whined, earning a gentle slap to his head.  
>"Yeah but you didn't see the looks those people gave us!" Ace scolded. His little brother tilted his head a little, giving him a confused look.<br>"What does it matter? You have me and I love you."  
>Ace opened his mouth but quickly shut it again due to Luffy's words. Warm feeling occupied his heart and he smiled without even realising it.<br>"Do the dishes, you little monkey and get the decorations ready. I'm going to shop the Christmas presents now so you can't come with me", Ace sighed, still smiling. Luffy pouted.  
>"Not fair."<br>"It is."  
>"Is not."<br>"It is."  
>"Is not!"<br>"It is because I'm your big bro and you do what I say."  
>"I was the one who topped you..."<br>"Say that again and you won't get meat for Christmas!"  
>"I'm sorrryyyy~!"<br>reckle face laughed and ruffled Luffy's hair. "That's more like it. Now do as I told you and I prepare some nice takoyaki for dinner and get very juicy Christmas ham for us. Okay?"  
>Luffy nodded and nearly ran to the kitchen. Soon Ace heard how plates, forks, spoons and knives made sounds when Luffy placed them to sink.<br>"Don't break anything!" he shouted before he went out again.

It was already turning to dark. Streets lights lit up in that moment when Ace stepped out from his apartment and stretched his arms. He dug his pocket and checked if he had his wallet and present list. It wasn't that long, but everyone was going to have something. He had even listed Lucci there.  
>"Yosh. Time for some present hunting", he mumbled and headed to town centre. First he checked out the biggest malls. He found some very nice clothes for both Nami and Robin. He visited toystore for Franky's minirobot and for Shanks and Marco he bought some lubricant and pink handcuffs from porn shop. Brook would get cute little flower decoration to his afro. For Usopp he bought new goggles and Sanji got new knives. Cook had been complaining how his knives were old and not so sharp anymore but he didn't have money to buy new ones.<br>For Chopper's and Luffy's present he had to visit for some smaller shops near Red Line district. He got Lapland drum for Chopper from some kind of magic shop where shop assistant, creepy old lady, freaked him out. She sneaked behind him without letting sound and asked if she could help him.

Now he was only missing Luffy's present. He knew what he was looking for and where to find it. He had seen jolly roger decorated wrist band last time when he visited Lucci's apartment. Luffy and him shared same obsession towards pirates so it was perfect gift for his little brother.  
>he spent rest of his money to that wristband. Ace was little troubled, since he needed to buy some food supplies too. But he knew that goverment would pay child support for him since Luffy was still underaged. The support was coming next day and he could only hope that he would still get the Christmas food.<br>Suddenly something hit the back of his head. He fell down and was embraced by cold snow and hard ground. His shoppings flew to air and were spilled all around him.  
>Before Ace was able to realise what was happening, his head was bagged and he was dragged away by someone.<p> 


End file.
